Irresistível Atração
by Toynako
Summary: -Fic Yaoi/Lemon- Dino é um caçador de vampiro e Hibari é um Vampiro Nobre. Mistério e sedução envolverão estes dois.
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

Título:** Irresistível Atração

**Autora:** Toynako

**Anime:** Katekyo hitman REBORN!

**Casal:** Dino x Hibari

**Classificação:** + 18.

**Gênero:** Yaoi/ Lemon

**Betada por:** Komui.

**Direitos Autorais:** Nada me pertence, apenas crio estórias para distrair leitores em tédio.

* * *

––x.**I**.x––

**Irresistível Atração**

"— Essa é minha nova cidade, Reborn?" – conversava pelo telefone celular, olhando a paisagem cotidiana da cidade, em cima de um enorme hotel "— E como meu alvo é?" – indagou novamente para o outro no telefone "— Poxa, custava me dizer?" – fez um muxoxo, olhando para o céu escuro daquela noite fria "— Tudo bem..." – deu-se por vencido "— Entendido." – desligou o aparelho.

Olhou em seguida para o relógio do celular, sorrindo de forma alegre. Deu uma ultima olhada ao redor, antes de entrar no prédio, fora direto ao elevador deste, esperando-o subir os vários andares até alcançar o andar que estava.

Chegou nesta cidade no mesmo dia, há algumas horas, e algo nela lhe dava uma sensação boa. Estava em missão, tinha que certificar-se do nível de periculosidade de um vampiro.

Um vampiro novato, mas estava passando pela difícil idade próxima aos cem anos. Era como diziam os vampiros, a maioridade dos de sua raça, e por este fato alguns destes ficavam instáveis.

Seu alvo faltava alguns dias para se tornar 'adulto', mas lhe fora informado, uma das poucas coisas que lhe disseram que este tinha a aparência de um garoto colegial. Por essa simples informação sabia ser um Vampiro Nobre. Pois envelheceria, mesmo que custassem anos, até certo ponto.

Diferente de vampiros 'criados', que ficavam eternamente com a aparência do dia em que foram transformados em vampiros, não importando a idade. Estes muitas vezes, abandonavam completamente os restos de humanidade que possuíam. Eram mil vezes piores que os Nobres.

Teria que ter um pouco de respeito pelo vampiro, no qual iria encontrar, pela posição deste. Provavelmente teria que lidar com um pirralhinho mimado que quer tudo o que coloca os olhos. Como alguns outros no qual teve que servir de 'babá'.

"_Um vampirinho levado... Mais um..._" – pensou sarcasticamente, arrumando seus cabelos dourados, entrando no elevador que finalmente chegara.

Escolheu seu andar e apertou o botão no painel iluminado, afinal, aquele enorme prédio era seu mais novo, e momentaneamente, esconderijo. Já estava tudo preparado e pronto para tal fato. Na noite seguinte sairia pelas ruas sombrias à procura de seu alvo.

Por hora, este poderia se divertir...

––x.**II**.x––

"— Vou mordê-los até a morte." – ameaçou o líder disciplinar, para dois alunos infratores na escola.

Estes olharam assustados para as tonfas na mão deste e a cara séria e fria, trataram de obedecer às pressas, saindo do local sem nem questionar a ordem.

"— Humanos..." – praguejou baixo, guardando suas armas.

Não realmente morderia um daqueles alunos, a não ser que estivessem desobedecendo às regras durante a noite. Não gostava muito de se alimentar com o sol brilhando sobre sua cabeça, perdia totalmente a fome e o ânimo.

Mas gostada de ameaçar, mesmo sabendo que ninguém fazia a mínima idéia de que na verdade era um vampiro, a ponto de completar seus cem anos. E se alguém desconfiasse, era só dar um sumiço neste.

Misteriosamente, apesar de alguns alunos infratores que encontrava enquanto andava pelos corredores de sua escola, sentia-se bem. Um cheiro novo e provocante o instigava, era alguém novo na cidade. E parecia que este humano, quis deixar seu cheiro se espalhar aos quatro ventos, apenas para atiçá-lo.

Hibari sorriu, lambendo os lábios, por já saber que se tratava de um caçador. Provavelmente mandaram um apenas para controlá-lo de perto. Já que ultimamente, com a proximidade de sua maioridade, estava necessitando de mais energia. Principalmente pela insistência, tola, de andar à luz do sol.

Veria o que este caçador queria consigo e se fosse luta, perfeito! Estava precisando de ação na vida ultimamente, e sabia muito bem que era forte o suficiente para aniquilar da face da terra qualquer um que se atrevesse a perturbá-lo.

Sorriu mais, de forma até travessa, o caçador misterioso só daria as caras a noite, quando fosse se alimentar. Por hora, iria cuidar da calma e ordem, como sempre.

––x.**III**.x––

A noite na cidade chegou rápido. Neste lugar parecia que os dias eram curtos e noites longas. Mas poderia ser apenas impressão, guiado pelo desejo das trevas do Vampiro Nobre que habitava esta.

Hibari deslizava pela escuridão das ruas pouco iluminadas daquele intrigante bairro da cidade. Olhava com descaso para os humanos que se amassavam sem vergonha e pudor, em frente das várias boates que se estendia pela rua.

Sentia fome, o que era normal. Já procurava entre as pessoas por perto seu alimento, ou vítima. Um cheiro lhe chamou a atenção, aquele mesmo cheiro que o perturbou–lhe quase a manhã inteira.

Seguiu esse aroma misterioso, e logo avistou o dono deste. Um garoto, de aparência mais velha que Hibari. Belos cabelos cor dourado, um pouco desalinhados. Vestindo-se quase todo de preto, a única coisa que fugia disto era um casaco vermelho. O sorriso maroto e até doce, lhe chamara a atenção de imediato.

O cheiro que vinha daquele indivíduo era tão diferente, estranhamente fascinante e viciador. Notou rápido que era realmente um caçador, mas era diferente, extremamente diferente, dos vários que apareceram antes deste.

Andou até ele. Ainda deslumbrado por este ser jovem e belo, em vez de velho e carrancudo, como os outros caçadores que infelizmente tivera o desprazer de conhecer.

"— Tem uma aparência mais nova do que eu pensei..." – comentou o loiro, assim que o menor ficou mais próximo.

"— ..." – este ficou mudo, apenas cruzou os braços.

"— Desculpe-me a falta de cortesia." – sorriu "— Chamo-me Dino Cavallone. Como já deve ter notado, sou o caçador que mandaram para supervisioná-lo." – esclareceu.

"— Serei adulto em alguns dias..." – olhou com desdém para o sorriso à frente "— Acho que já sou crescidinho demais para ter uma babá, não é, caçador?" – zombou.

"— Não, ainda não é." – sorriu mais, de forma maliciosa, aproximando-se de modo sedutora "— E por isso, que eu estou aqui." – tocou-lhe levemente o rosto, sentindo sua pele que era fria, porém, macia "— Vim para controlar sua fome."

"— E como fará isso?" – afastou-se um pouco "— Você tem um cheiro bom..." – sussurrou, lambendo os lábios.

"— O vampirinho acha que eu que sou a janta?" – sorriu. A ideia não lhe era má, porém não poderia se deixar ser mordido "— Lamento, mas se enganou." – tirou do bolso de seu casaco vermelho uma bolsa de sangue "— Me referia a isto aqui." – explicou, entregando para Hibari "— Mas fico contente que goste do meu cheiro... Sei que isto, para um vampiro, é um grande elogio..." – sibilou de forma sensual.

"— Um caçador atrevido?" – sorriu com descaso, olhando com pouco caso para a bolsa de sangue em suas mãos "— Infelizmente, não gosto de sangue frio." – explicou, olhando em seguida quase com ódio para o loiro.

"— Eu sou tolerante." – avisou "— Se comportar-se, deixarei se alimentar da 'fonte'." – comentou.

"— 'Comportar-se'?" – repetiu baixo "— Para alguém tão novo, é muito insolente."

Dino aproximou-se mais, sorrindo de modo sensual, quase de forma provocante, roçando de leve sua boca na orelha do menor, sentindo que um leve tremor passou por ele.

Hibari sentia mais de perto aquele cheiro embriagador, que vinha exclusivamente daquele caçador, daquele humano. Este estava tão próximo de si, tão maliciosamente próximo. Instintivamente seus caninos cresceram, misteriosamente desejando o sangue quente à frente. Como nunca antes havia desejado.

Tinha ganas de simplesmente atacar-lhe a jugular, mas caso fizesse isso, arranjaria uma enorme luta, não só com este caçador, mas sim com a associação inteira. Pelo motivo de que Dino veio apenas em missão de paz.

Não que não quisesse lutar, mas a calma e a ordem da cidade estariam comprometidas com um bando de caçadores zanzando por esta. Afastou-se, quase as pressas do loiro, recuando alguns passos, diminuindo o tamanho de suas presas

"— Atrevido." – falou, olhando-o com censura "— Deve ter aprendido muito bem que não é prudente se aproximar de um vampiro desta forma, principalmente os que estão com fome." – advertiu o moreno.

"— Só queria saber se era um vampirinho bom, ou mal." – brincou, achando fofa a cara acuada que via do ser que apesar de parecer mais jovem, era incrivelmente mais velho que si "— Vejo que é bem comportado." – sorriu doce "— Mas se está com fome, devia ter avisado antes."

"— ..."

"— Vamos." – o segurou pela mão "— Deve ter alguém delicioso por perto." – cantarolou, guiando-o pelas ruas.

"_Possivelmente, você, seu idiota._" – pensou Hibari de imediato.

O moreno apenas observava quase que abismado, para o caçador que lhe segurava gentilmente sua mão enquanto andavam pelas ruas. Realmente sempre tivera atribuído caçadores a palavra chatice ou aborrecimento. Todos os que apareceram antes deste, sem dúvidas, não lhe exercia nenhuma curiosidade.

Vampiros por natureza são seres curiosos.

Porém este humano de cabelos rebeldes na cor unicamente dourada e de modo alegre lhe chamava a atenção, lhe exercia uma estranha atração, principalmente, o aroma tão exótico que emanava naturalmente deste.

"— Que tipo prefere?" – falou o loiro, ainda andando pelo local, olhando para os lados.

"— Como?" – tão absolvido em pensamentos que mal escutou o que o outro lhe dizia.

"— Só queria saber de que tipo gosta mais." – falou malicioso, pairando no duplo sentido.

"— Isso não faz diferença... Comida é comida." – avisou, parando bruscamente em seguida, notando algo que chamou sua atenção na rua "— Aquele ali será perfeito..." – falou irônico, apontando para alguém de sua escola.

"— Você ataca seus colegas de sala?" – perguntou, soltando-lhe a mão, olhando com repreensão.

"— Neste caso, sim." – avisou de imediato "— É um menor infrator, vive dando problema... Era para ele estar em casa, estudando para a prova de amanhã, em vez de se divertindo com garotos mais velhos que ele em boates." – explicou.

"— Você é um justiceiro?" – olhou traquina "— Gostei." – sorriu, dando uma piscada sensual "— Combina contigo."

O vampiro ignorou, novamente, a ousadia do caçador. Andando lentamente, sendo seguido de perto por este, até o local aonde havia avistado sua 'janta'. Assim que se aproximou, rapidamente a atenção do grupo de garotos voltou para si.

"— Está desrespeitando as regras." – falou, direcionando-se para o garoto de sua escola "— Será mordido até a morte." – ameaçou como de costume.

"— Você não tem poder fora da escola." – zombou o garoto "— Acha que vou te obedecer?" – gargalhou.

O menor respirou fundo, realmente seria mais fácil aniquilar aquele a sua frente. Mas se fizesse isso, perderia sua janta, e poderia ser mal para a escola.

"— Me siga." – ordenou, olhando diretamente nos olhos deste, usando seus poderes vampirescos "— Os outros..." – olhou para estes "— Esqueçam de tudo." – mandou.

Hibari saiu de perto daquele bando, sendo seguido agora, também por seu futuro alimento. Dino seguia mais de perto, olhando de relance para o garoto enfeitiçado ao seu lado, sabia que este não correria perigo algum, pelo pouco tempo que falou com o menor.

Mas não custava nada segui-los. Muito pelo contrario. Era um prazer poder presenciar um vampiro se alimentando. Adorava ver os olhos destes seres da noite mudar de sua original cor para um vermelho vivo, contendo um brilho malicioso, provocador e insano.

Mal notou quando já se encontrara em um beco escuro.

"— Vai ficar vendo?" – o moreno estranhou; principalmente o sorriso deliciado que continha nos lábios do loiro, parecia na verdade que quem iria se alimentar era ele.

"— Sim." – avisou brando, encostando suas costas na parede próxima, olhando-os de lado "— Se não se importar, é claro."

"— Nenhum caçador ou humano já me viu fazendo isso..." – pensou em voz alta, aproximando-se de sua janta "— Fique, não me importo." – disse, tocando o rosto e virando-o para o lado, podendo ver melhor seu pescoço.

O caçador sorriu discreto, vendo o vampiro ampliar seus caninos, revelando a face de um Vampiro Nobre. Sensual e carnal. Logo os dentes cravaram o garoto, roubando-lhe prontamente, seu sangue, a vida carmesim que corria em suas veias.

Escutou um gemido deliciado do humano que era mordido. Sabia, por meio de estudos apenas, que quando se é mordido se sente um prazer absurdo, quase surreal de tão arrebatador. Assim como o vampiro que se alimentava ficava em um alto nível de deleite delirante.

Sorriu mais, não podendo o ocultar, vendo que Hibari soltava seu alimento e este caía aos chãos, sentado. Agora o olhar vermelho brilhava em sua direção, exclusivamente para si. Sentiu-se elétrico por isso.

Via o vampiro lamber os lábios, cujos estavam sujos de sangue, para poder deleitar-se com mais alguns instantes com o gosto corrompido, enquanto ofegava baixinho. Suspirou baixo pela cena toda.

"— Gostou do que viu agora, caçador?" – indagou, com uma voz rouca em uma mescla perfeita de sensualidade e provocação.

Este enrubesceu, diante do jeito tão predador e fascinante que aquele ser se mostrava. O vampiro, por algum motivo, ainda misterioso para si, lhe exercia quase uma atração irresistível.

Aquele jeito doce, porém provocante. Sensual, mas fofo. O ser a sua frente era realmente fascinante e intrigante. Aproximou-se, não escondendo o sorriso e não ligando para a vermelhidão de seu rosto.

Tocou-lhe a face em frente, deslumbrado com os olhos fixos em si e em como estes brilhavam mais foscos agora, voltando lentamente para o negrume que era a cor original.

"— Ainda com fome?" – perguntou após algum tempo que lhe acariciando a face "Fria, apesar de estar um pouco mais quente por causa do sangue..." – pensou, notando o fato.

"— Hum..." – gemeu baixinho, seu corpo ainda estava sensível, por ter se alimentado há instantes atrás.

O loiro engoliu seco, vendo o vampiro fechar os olhos, aninhando-se mais seu rosto em sua mão. Algo dentro de si, o fez levantar levemente o queixo deste, beijando-o levemente.

Hibari, ainda no deslumbre do momento talvez, acabou do instintivamente corresponder o beijo, intensificando-o, pedindo passagem à boca alheia com sua língua. No qual se deleitou quando conseguiu.

O maior enlaçou a cintura, trazendo-o mais para si, beijando-o agora quase de forma urgente. Como se precisassem disso para sobreviver.

Ambos, caçador e vampiro, apenas se entregaram aquele momento. Aquela irresistível atração que os unia agora.

Após algum tempo, um estalo surgiu na mente do menor, que se separou rapidamente do outro, tão ofegante quanto si agora. Olhou curioso, e meio raivoso para o humano a sua frente.

Como este era atrevido!

Como ousou fazer o que ninguém antes tivera feito? E pior... Como pôde correspondeu tão fácil...?

"— Como ousa fazer isso?" – indagou de forma acuada.

"— Calma..." – sorriu de forma doce, encantado com a reação tímida do vampiro "— Até parece seu primeiro beijo..." – estranhou ao ver o moreno abaixar a cabeça, corando mais "— Era o seu primeiro?" – surpreendeu-se, andando lento em direção a este "— Mas já tem quase cem anos..."

"— Eu..." – recuou "— Isso não é da sua conta." – vociferou, limpando a boca com suas mãos "— Eu odiei isto." – falou inquieto.

O maior sorriu travesso diante da fala do outro, andou em direção a este, segurando-o com forças pelo braço, jogando-o na parede, não dando tempo para este fazer nada, beijando-o seus lábios sem aviso prévio ou explicações.

Segurara firmemente os braços do outro ao lado de sua cabeça, prendendo-o de encontro a parede, em quanto sua boca fazia todo o trabalho de atiçar e dar prazer aquele ser.

Sabia que se realmente não estivesse gostando disto, como havia mencionado, Hibari poderia rapidamente jogá-lo para longe, com pouco esforço. Como tal fato não havia acontecido pela segunda vez, estava lógico que este aceitava e gostava de tudo.

Levantou mais as mãos deste, juntando-as em cima de sua cabeça, prendendo ambas com uma das suas. Sua outra mão, a que agora estava livre, deslizou pelo tecido da roupa do menor, passando e apertando de forma impudica todo lugar, descendo cada vez mais ousadamente.

Sentiu um gemido em meio aquele beijo molhado e quente, quando sua mão passou por entre as pernas deste, ficando por lá, acariciando o já volume que a calça ocultava. Não parou de beijá-lo nem por um instante, notando-o ofegar acelerado, em quanto sua mão continuava a acariciar aquela sensível área.

Tinha conhecimento de que fazer isto com um vampiro era praticamente loucura. Mas a cada ofegar deliciado que escutava e a cada remexer por mais prazer, os olhos fechados com força presos no arrebate que estava sentindo, o faziam esquecer completamente o mundo sombrio a sua volta e concentrar-se apenas para aquele sensível vampiro em seus braços.

Soltou-lhe finalmente a boca, porém atacou-lhe agora seu pescoço, com beijos e lambidas sôfregas.

"— Bom..." – gemeu o moreno, lambendo seus lábios "— Seu cheiro é bom..."

"— Não ouse me morder." – advertiu, beijando mais o lugar "— Não ouse..." – repetiu, abrindo o fecho da calça deste "— Te darei algo melhor."

"— Ah!-Ahnnw." – gemeu alto, pelo choque do prazer quando aquela mão quente tocou-lhe voluptuosamente seu membro "— Di-Dino..." – chamou-o de forma agonizantemente prazerosa.

"— Sim?" – inquiriu malicioso, colocando o membro rígido deste para fora, manuseando-o melhor.

"— Hu-hum! Não..." – ofegou tremendo pelo deleite nunca antes sentido de tal forma "— Ahnw..." – mordeu os lábios para acabar não mordendo o pescoço tão próximo de si por impulso.

"— Calma..." – sibilou lentamente, beijando-lhe o queixo, subindo para capturar seus lábios novamente.

Foi prontamente correspondido naquele beijo luxurioso e ganancioso, cujo onde cada um parecia querer dominar a boca do outro com suas línguas. Notava pelo afinco que era beijado de volta e pelos movimentos dos quadris em busca de mais prazer, que o moreno não aguentaria muito mais tempo.

Acelerou o movimento de vai e vem de sua mão no membro em que manuseava, impondo mais força também, todavia sem machucá-lo.

Hibari desesperou-se não entendendo de onde tanto prazer poderia estar surgido, era tanto que mal podia aguentá-lo, e foi isto que aconteceu. Separou sua boca do outro, gemendo alto em quanto chegava ao seu ápice, gozando nas mãos hábeis deste.

Dino suspirou deliciado, ao escutar o quase urro de prazer, finalmente soltou os pulsos que segurava, levando sua mão para a cintura deste, logo em seguida o abraçando forte.

"— Quero ser seu namorado, Hibari..." – disse, nos ouvidos deste, quase como um segredo.

O menor abriu os olhos, estranhando não se lembrar quando os fechara. Olhou de imediato para o céu estrelado daquela noite, tentando atinar tudo o que aconteceu. Um caçador e um vampiro, juntos?

Era, sem dúvidas, uma ideia bizarra, já que mesmo estando todos convivendo em harmonia, ainda sim havia brigas. Somente um caçador louco, poderia pensar em se juntar com um vampiro...

Mas de todo, aquela proposta, aquele pedido lhe parecia tão tentador. Aquele calor o envolvendo era tão confortante. Retribuiu o abraço, enlaçando seu pescoço, deliciando-se com o aroma natural e provocante que vinha deste.

Afastou-lhe uma mecha de cabelos dourados que teimavam em ocultar a visão para seu belo pescoço, beijando de leve em seguida a tentadora pele. Gemendo suave pelo simples fato de sentir o pulsar quente da veia.

"— Não pode..." – Avisou Dino, afastando-se do menor, sorrindo de forma doce e marota "— Nem pense em cravar esses dentinhos em mim."

"— ..." – o moreno parecia contrariado "— Eu quero." – seu olhar, de uma forma, era pidão.

"— Te darei coisas muito melhores." – disse malicioso, admirado pelo jeito do outro "— Só cabe a você, querer ou não."

"— Para um humano, você é realmente interessante..." – comentou se afastado completamente do caçador, arrumando seu jeito e roupas.

"— E para um vampiro, você é irresistivelmente fofo." – brincou.

"— ...!" – encabulou-se "— Mas eu não quero nada!" – avisou.

"— Tem certeza...?" – aproximou-se novamente, de modo predador.

"— Se me deixar te morder." – falou serio, sorrindo provocadamente "— Não o transformarei em vampiro... Eu apenas o quero." – lambeu os lábios.

"— Seja meu namorado então." – sorriu de forma travessa "— Quando fizer a maioridade, deixarei me morder como um presente."

"— Certo." – sorriu fraco, dando as costas para o caçador "— Já que não quer me dar seu sangue, irei alimentar-me de outro." – avisou, saindo do beco.

"_Vampirinho esfomeado esse, viu..._" – pensou sorridente, seguindo-o.

CONTINUA...

18/07/09

**

* * *

Nota da autora:**

Que acharam do Hibari sendo um vampiro? E do Dino como caçador?

Fofinho os dois (de uma forma bem sensual), não é? *-*

Eu realmente estou adorando fazer esta fic (calma povo, vai ter lemons, e muitos por sinal), eu estava com saudades de fazer algo com vampiros desde 'Choco Bloody' de Death Note (certo, para os que lêem o Prison Magic, tem vampiros lá também XD).

Bem o fato é que agora vou poder me deliciar fazendo cenas de mordida novamente (além de lemons), huhuhuh.

**Comentário****da**** beta: **

_  
OMFG!!!!!! HE SAID NO!!! (ignorem) Eu acho que ficou perfeito o Hibari dizendo "Eu vou te morder até a morte" como vampiro, NÉ! DÃÃ. Diga isso pra mim, Hibari *doida*  
FANGIRL ATÉ A MORTEEE!! Ai, ai :'D amei, né. De certa forma, o Hibari é um vampiro e o Dino um caçador (hã?) Dino tarado, adoro. Putaria (desculpem o termo DUEAHOFUDS!!) desde o primeiro capítulo, a fic promete. _

**By: Toynako**


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

Título:** Irresistível Atração

**Autora:** Toynako

**Anime:** Katekyo hitman REBORN!

**Casal:** Dino x Hibari

**Classificação:** + 18.

**Gênero:** Yaoi/ Lemon

**Betada por:** Komui/C. Breaks.

**Direitos Autorais:** Nada me pertence, apenas crio estórias para distrair leitores em tédio.

* * *

---x.**I**.x---

**Irresistível Atração**

O vampiro daquela cidade acabara de ter sua primeira refeição do crepúsculo, já pensando no próximo a servir de alimento. Porém estranhava o fato que nesta noite sem luar, o caçador que sempre o seguia não tinha aparecido para atormentá-lo.

Em todo caso, não ligava muito para isso. Sabia que humanos se enjoavam das coisas com uma rapidez surpreendente, talvez pelo fato de possuírem uma vida tão curta.

Saiu lentamente daquele beco no qual tinha levado sua janta, deixando esta jogada no canto, em quanto arrumava sua roupa e limpando sua boca levemente manchada de tons vermelhos.

"_Ainda tenho fome..._" – pensou Hibari, tomando rumo à rua no qual sabia que sempre tinha presas fáceis.

Uma brisa mórbida passou por si, o fazendo parar de andar, olhou para cima, intrigado por aquela sensação que possuía. Parecia que algo de ruim iria acontecer. Estranhou quando um ser, como os da sua raça, pousou ao seu lado.

"— Há quanto tempo... Hibari."

"— ..." – o moreno olhou, mesmo já sabendo de quem se tratava antes mesmo de fazer tal fato "— Rokudo Mukuro..." – vociferou o nome deste, controlando sua raiva.

"— Voltei para a cidade..." – aproximou-se felinamente do menor "— Sentiu minha falta?" – sorriu provocante.

"— Afaste-se ou o morderei até a morte!" – alertou, já segurando suas tonfas.

"— Calma." – provocou "— Só vim aqui para ver sua maioridade. E te devorar quando esta acontecer."

"— Desgraçado..." – estreitou o olhar.

"— Mas notando agora..." – aproximou-se mais, ignorando o olhar furioso sobre si "— Sinto um cheiro estranho em você..." – fora sua vez de ficar zangado "— Eu conheço esse tipo de cheiro..."

Com uma velocidade absurda, Mukuro joga Hibari na parede, quase como se este fosse apenas uma boneca de trapos, prendendo forte suas mãos ao lado da cabeça, não o deixando se mover mais.

"— Eu desapareço por poucos sessenta anos, e quando volto, sinto cheiro de outro em você?" – bufou e raiva "— Como ousa esfregar-se com um homem, sem minha autorização?"

"— Me larga desgraçado!"

"— O que está acontecendo aqui?" – falou Dino, aparecendo no local.

"—Nada que te interessa..." – respondeu Mukuro, com seu típico tom zombeteiro, não se afastando do menor.

"— Se afasta!" – grunhiu Hibari novamente, tentando com todas as suas forças fazer tal fato, não conseguindo.

"— Acha que um bebezinho como você, pode algo contra mim?"

Os olhos bicolores de Mukuro brilharam intensamente, com ódio por sua propriedade ter sido tocada por mãos de outro. Aproximou-se mais, respirando fundo, deixando seus sentidos captar o cheiro estranho que estava neste.

"— Ele disse para largar!" – mandou Dino, puxando-o pelos ombros, mas não conseguiu.

Sacou sua arma, segurando seu chicote pronto para desferir o golpe, mas para quando nota o outro vampiro afastar-se do menor.

"— Esse cheiro..." – falou, olhando para o loiro de modo divertido em seguida "— Vem de você..." – notou, falando com uma voz tão mortífera que fez até mesmo o experiente caçador tremer levemente.

"— O que você é dele?" – Dino quis saber, notando Hibari afastar-se cada vez mais deste, aproveitando o momento de distração.

"— Eu?" – soou irônico "— Não sou nada." – continuou "— Ele que é meu." – avisou, desviando seu olhar para o menor, que já estava mais atento e em posição de ataque "— Mas parece que andou me fazendo coisas que não devia..."

"— Desgraçado. Pensei que tinham te prendido..." – comentou Hibari, indo para mais perto do loiro.

"— Como se caçadores inúteis fossem nos prender por muito tempo." – revirou os olhos, com descaso "— Tive meus meios." – sorriu sensual.

"— Fugiu!?" – Dino deu um passo a frente "— Por acaso você é Rokudo Mukuro?"

"— Um caçador?" – riu irônico olhando para o loiro, ignorando a pergunta deste "— O que acha que pode fazer contra mim?"

"— O levarei de volta a prisão!" – avisou Dino, dando uma chicotada em direção a este.

Misteriosamente o golpe parece ter passado por este, como se fosse apenas uma ilusão. O italiano olhou com raiva para o sorriso de descaso no rosto daquele vampiro. Tentou atacar novamente.

"— Cansou caçador?" – falou sarcástico, quando este parou de tentar acertá-lo "— Agora é minha vez..." – com um pequeno gesto, um tridente se formou a sua frente "— Morra." – mandou, indo com a arma para cima deste.

O loiro tentou se mover, sentindo como se algo prendesse seu pé, olhou rapidamente para o chão, estranhando de onde poderiam ter surgido aquelas correntes em volta de seu tornozelo. Olhou para frente novamente, vendo o ataque em sua direção, sabendo que não teria como esquivar deste.

Quando o caçador ia ser acertado, Hibari intromete-se no meio do ataque, fazendo Mukuro parar o golpe no mesmo instante. Este olhou feio para os dois, recuando um passo logo depois.

"— Quer morrer, caçador?" – falou baixo Hibari, ainda parado na frente deste.

"— Como?"

"— Se não quiser, cale a boca e fique parado." – avisou o menor, sem nem olhar para este. Seus olhos estavam fixos no vampiro inimigo à frente "— Não importa o que queira, Mukuro..." – deu um passo em direção a este, notando que este recuou um "— Ainda não pode me tocar... Não possuo cem anos."

"— Por pouco tempo." – deu uma risadinha típica sua, antes de seu corpo desaparecer como nuvem "— Mas, aguarde..." – soou apenas uma voz, de modo baixo.

"_Foi embora..._" – pensou o menor, guardando suas tonfas.

"— Hibari...?" – chamou o loiro.

"— Fique quieto..." – rosnou baixo, virando-se para este.

"— Mas... –" – não pôde falar, fora jogado de frente na parede, batendo de leve seu rosto nesta.

"— Seria um desperdício, alguém com um cheiro tão inebriante, morrer tão cedo." – falou Hibari, ficando nas pontas dos pés "— Me deixa te morder..." – sussurrou, afastando com uma mão o cabelo loiro, beijando a nuca deste "— Ainda tenho fome..." – prensou-o mais a parede.

"— Ahw..." – sorriu satisfeito "— Não me parece ser isso o que realmente quer..." – falou virando-se, abraçando-o rente ao seu corpo "— Você quer sentir aquilo novamente..." – suas mãos pousaram ambas na bunda deste, apertando com gosto, fazendo este tremer de surpresa "— Quer sentir bem mais daquele prazer..." – provocou.

"— Só quero seu sangue, caçador." – avisou, abraçando este pelo pescoço "— Nada mais."

"— Não adianta mentir, não para mim..."

Hibari mal teve tempo de retrucar algo, pois seus lábios foram atacados sem motivos ou avisos. Mas o que realmente o intrigava era que agora, sem estar sobre o efeito forte do sangue, ainda se entregava aquele beijo molhado que o levava.

Talvez fosse pelo cheiro tão único que sentia naquele humano, talvez pelas mãos ousadas que o apertavam em todas as partes ou talvez aquela língua tão excitante que bailava em conjunto com a sua.

De fato, os motivos ele ainda não conseguia encontrar, todavia, sentia como se cada vez mais quisesse experimentar aquela sensação tão tentadora.

"— Ahnwm..." – gemeu baixinho Hibari, assim que suas bocas se separaram "— Me largue..." – falou manhoso, ainda abraçado fortemente ao outro.

"— Não..." – suas mãos passaram apertando toda a costa, subindo até que as pousou em seus cabelos, empurrando a cabeça novamente em sua direção para beijá-lo.

E assim o fez, satisfeito em ver o empenho que o vampiro tinha em acompanhar aquele beijo arrebatador. Jubiloso pela entrega tão provocante do outro em seus braços. Tinha algo naquele vampiro, que realmente chamava sua atenção, que o fazia querer proteger e domar ao mesmo tempo.

"— Di-Dino..." – gemeu baixo o nome deste, quando suas bocas se afastaram novamente "— Larga..." – falou baixo, porem fazendo nada para se afastar. O corpo contrariava suas palavras "— Aqui não..."

O loiro olhou em volta, realmente não era um lugar muito adequado para aquilo, apesar da rua ser pouco movimentada, curiosos ainda poderiam passar. Sorriu, soltando o moreno de seus braços, oferecendo-lhe uma mão.

"— Vem cá." – convidou sensualmente, ainda com a mão estendida.

"— ..." – abaixou o rosto, escondendo a vermelhidão deste, enquanto segurava a mão do caçador, deixando-se ser levado para onde este quisesse.

Se quisesse poderia simplesmente sair do lugar, e deixado aquela mão estendida sem respostas. Mas aquele humano, possuidor de um sorriso tão belo, o fez mal pensar em sair. Quando realmente deu por si, já tinha segurado aquela mão quente e acolhedora estendida em sua direção.

O loiro andou lento pela rua, segurando forte aquela mão pequena, que mesmo sendo um pouco gélida, ainda assim era muito boa de ficar segurando. Olhou rapidamente para seu relógio no pulso, sorrindo em saber eu não era muito tarde.

"— Quer ir para o meu apartamento...?" – indagou ao menor, parando e virando-se para este, aguardando a resposta.

"— Eu..." – corou absurdamente "— Não. Eu estou com fome..." – falou, virando o rosto.

"— Tenho bolsas de sangue lá... Tecnicamente era para eu estar te alimentando com elas..." – falou sorridente.

"— Tenho cara de cachorro ou gato, para você ter que alimentar?" – perguntou friamente, não esperando a resposta "— Não gosto de sangue frio..." – aproximou-se, lentamente "— Mas se me prometer que me dará o teu..."

"— Já te disse e provei que te darei coisas muito melhores..." – maliciou, tocando de leve com sua outra mão a face do menor "— Quer ir ao meu apartamento..." – perguntou novamente.

"— ..." – engoliu seco, por mais estranho que parecia ser, sentia-se tentado a ir com o loiro "— Não." – avisou "— Eu estou com fome..." – virou o rosto de vergonha.

"— Certo..." – o caçador deu um suspiro, olhando melhor em volta, sorrindo ao ver um beco "— Vem." – falou, guiando-o para aquele lugar.

Assim que chegaram lá, o loiro tratou de puxar o moreno para si novamente, beijando-o de uma forma extremamente lenta, saboreando cada canto daquela boca pequena com sua língua.

"— Nhw..." – gemeu baixinho Hibari, assim que o beijo terminou, descansando sua cabeça no ombro deste.

"— Seja meu namorado..." – pediu, adentrando com suas mãos na camisa do moreno, massageando sua barriga "— Seja meu, só meu..." – beijou-lhe os ombros, mesmo sendo por cima do tecido da roupa.

"— Me dê seu sangue..." – pediu também, lambendo-lhe o pescoço.

"— Não." – respondeu de imediato, abrindo os botões da camisa do pequeno, deixando esta cair um pouco dos pelos braços.

"— Então... Não para seu pedido também..." – sussurrou aos nos ouvidos, mordendo levemente o lóbulo da orelha.

O maior apenas sorriu, retirando a camisa do menor, jogando-a no chão próximo onde estavam. Encostou-o na parece, não tardando em começar a beijar seus ombros e pescoço, escutando pequenos ofegos do ser da noite.

Suas mãos apertavam todos os lugares expostos, apertava-os de modo curioso e atrevido, enquanto sua boca descia lentamente com beijos e lambidas, dos ombros para o peito, indo para um dos mamilos, apertando-o um pouco forte entre os dentes.

"— Ahn!" – gemeu, jogando a cabeça para trás e fechando os olhos, arrepiando-se pelo prazer sentido.

Repetiu novamente o processo, alegre com outro gritinho de prazer escutado, para só depois beijar com insistência daquela sensível área, vendo-a ficar avermelhada pela insistência em que ora beijava ora sugava.

Continuou descendo com seus beijos, passando com lambidas e pequenas mordidas pela barriga, parando no umbigo para enfiar a língua ali, de modo ousado.

"— Hunw." – levou suas mãos aos cabelos loiros, entrelaçando seus dedos nos fios tão sedosos que este possuía.

O caçador apenas continuou, ajoelhando-se no chão, sorrindo maroto ao ver a ereção que aquela calça tentava, inutilmente, ocultar. Levou suas mãos ao cós desta, retirando-a lentamente, olhando fixo para as expressões que o menor fazia.

Parecia que Hibari tinha se abandonado, deixando ficar a mercê daquele loiro, deixando este fazer o que quisesse. Respirou fundo, quando sentiu suas calças serem abaixadas junto com sua roupa íntima.

Atreveu-se a abrir os olhos olhando para baixo, deparando-se com o olhar quente que o maior tinha direcionado só para si. Envergonhou-se por ter se permitido dar tanta trela para aquele caçador, mas o fato é que de alguma forma não conseguia resistir a esse.

"—Ahnnw!" – gemeu baixo, já antecipando o prazer daquelas mãos em uma área tão sensível "— Dino..." – ofegou o nome deste, quando sentiu as mãos deste em volta de seu membro.

"— Farei algo melhor dessa vez..." – sorriu luxurioso.

Aquele humano era realmente tentador. Resistir a algo parecia completamente fora de lógica. Não havia sentido em nada que acontecia ali.

O loiro apenas continuou com aquele sorriso no rosto, não tirando seus olhos do rosto do menor, notando que este fazia o mesmo consigo. Lambeu os lábios, lambendo em seguida a ponta do membro do menor, notando um visível estremecer deste.

Segurou firme a base do membro do moreno, começando a lamber e beijar toda a extensão languidamente, deliciando-se com os gemidos mais altos que escapavam deste. Enquanto via seu rosto afogueado, a boca entreaberta por onde os gemidos não paravam de sair.

Lambeu mais os lábios, abrindo sua boca e acomodando aquele membro dentro, sugando-o forte.

"— Ahhhhnw!" – agoniou-se com o prazer recebido, segurando com mais firmeza nos cabelos loiros do outro, não ligado se machucar este ao fizer isso.

O caçador apenas intensificou tudo, enquanto suas mãos deslizavam pelas coxas, apertando-as provocadamente, sentindo o leve tremor que se passava por estas.

"— Está gostando, _Kyoya_...?" – perguntou malicioso, parando o que estava a fazer.

"— Por que parou, caçador desgraçado?" – tento fazer um tom ameaçador, inutilmente, sentindo sua respiração descompassada.

"— Por essa resposta, parece que sim." – sorriu diante do que parecia uma súplica, voltando ao que fazia.

Não tardou muito e o moreno não aguentou a tudo aquilo. Gemeu alto, aliviando-se daquele prazer avassalador, que faz o corpo arder em brasa. Respirava lento ainda, sentindo beijos molhados em sua coxa.

Quando pensou que aquilo tinha acabado, sente-se ser virado, ficando com a cara na parede, olhou estranhando sobre os ombros, vendo Dino ainda ajoelhado atrás de si.

"— O quê...?" – indagou intrigado pelo sorriso tão mal-intencionado que o humano tinha.

"— Eu também quero... É injusto que só você se de bem..." – avisou, mordendo de leve uma das nádegas "— Preferia fazer isso com mais calma... Mas essa sua cara me deixou muito aceso..."

"— Eu..." – não sabia se deixava continuar ou se parava ali.

"— Prometo ser gentil..." – avisou.

"— Melhor não..." – abaixo a cabeça, lembrando-se de algo que poderia ser perigoso mais para frente "— Se eu ficar mais com seu cheiro... Mukuro fará alguma coisa contigo." – alertou, temendo que algo de mal aconteça com o caçador.

"— Não ligo para ele."

"— Mas eu sim, sei muito bem o que ele pode fazer..." – abaixou-se, ajoelhando-se no chão, ficando cara a cara com o loiro.

"— Preocupado comigo?" – falou sorridente e alegre.

"— ..." – avermelhou-se novamente "— Não quero que nada aconteça com seu sangue... Eu o quero muito."

"— Tudo bem..." – deu um suspiro meio frustrado "— Deixo para a próxima... Eu consigo aguentar..."

Hibari permitiu-se sorrir para o caçador, dando um suave beijo em sua bochecha antes de se levantar do chão, vestindo sua calça.

Dino continuou no lugar, sorrindo pelo beijo dado espontaneamente do outro. Respirou fundo, acalmando seu corpo, ou pelo menos um pouco. Olhou para o lado, vendo o vampiro terminando de vestir sua camisa.

"— Anda logo." – avisou o menor, já completamente vestido.

"— Certo." – levantou-se, batendo na calça para tirar a poeira "—Mas da próxima vez que seus gemidos me deixarem neste estado, você terá que fazer algo."

"— Eu?" – olhou com indagação para o meio das pernas deste "— Na próxima vez eu faço algo... Agora quero comer..." – falou, já saindo do beco.

––x.X.x––

Mukuro saiu de fininho do alto do prédio, não acreditando no que seus olhos viram. Realmente aquele cheiro era daquele caçador imundo... Como este poderia se atrever a tocar em uma propriedade sua.

"— Pensei que iria me aguardar puro, até o dia que eu fugisse daquele lugar..." – resmungou enquanto saltava de prédio em prédio "— Falta pouco para eu te devorar..." – falava para si mesmo "— Pensando bem..." – parou de saltar, ficando parado em cima de uma casa "— É mais fácil, me livrar daquele caçador primeiro."

Voltou a pular mais pelos prédios, só que dessa vez, mais rápido. Chegou quase instantaneamente em seu esconderijo. Um parque abandonado. E assim que entrou fora recebido por seus subordinados.

"— Ken, Chikusa." – chamou-os.

"— Mukuuuuroo–san!" – apareceu o loiro, feliz por este ter voltado.

"— Olá Mukuro–sama..." – o moreno também apareceu feliz também, porem mais recatado que o outro. Não deixou se transparecer tanto quanto Ken.

"— Tenho trabalho para vocês..." – avisou, sorrindo sarcástico "— Procurem o novo caçador e o mate."

"— Certo." – avisaram os dois juntos.

"— Mas se vocês não conseguirem com ele... Voltem." – avisou, vendo o sorriso do loiro direcionado para si "— Eu não quero humanos gemendo de dor perto de mim..." – falou por final, vendo o sorrido de Ken desaparecer.

"— Já vamos então... Vamos, Ken." – avisou Chikusa, saindo do lugar, sendo seguido pelo loiro.

"— Nada ficará em meu caminho..." – pronunciou quase mórbido, adentrando mais no lugar.

* * *

CONTINUA...

08/09/09

**Nota da autora:**

Vampiros... *¬*

Bem, eu nunca tinha feito nada com o Mukuro, espero que tenha ficado um pouco fiel ao anime. Caso não tenha ficado, me desculpem XD

Talvez a historia seja maior do que eu pensava (acho que vai ter uns 5 caps) Pois agora com a aparição do 'vilão' muita coisa vai acontecer.

Levante a mão que queria ir pro apartamento do Dino com ele. o.o/

**Comentário da beta: **

EU QUERO IR PRO SEU APARTAMENTO, DINO. ME LEVA.  
Eu nunca falo nada que preste aqui, mesmo, então, vamos lá:  
Reviews, blábláblá, whiskas sache, blábláblá. Eu acho o Ken tãão fofo, ele tem um caso com o Mukuro! HAHA, mas eu gosto de 6927... É um pecado falar isso.  
Sanduíche no Hibari? Hm, talvez.

* * *

**By: Toynako

* * *

**


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

Título:** Irresistível Atração

**Autora:** Toynako

**Anime:** Katekyo Hitman REBORN!

**Casal:** Dino x Hibari

**Classificação:** + 18.

**Gênero:** Yaoi/ Lemon

**Betada por:** Komui/C. Breaks.

**Direitos Autorais:** Nada me pertence, apenas crio estórias para distrair leitores em tédio.

* * *

––x.**I**.x––

**Irresistível Atração**

O caçador olhava fixamente pela janela do seu quarto, aborrecido com a chuva forte que caia naquela noite fria. Encostou-se lentamente na parede ao lado pensando no vampiro que mesmo naquela chuva deveria estar se alimentando.

Um desperdício. Queria poder ver aqueles olhos frios e calmos se transformarem em sedutores e sedentos por tudo.

"— Hibari..." – falou em um suspiro o nome que não saia de sua mente, desistindo de esperar que a tempestade lá fora acabasse.

Já estava deveras tarde, possivelmente, até mesmo o moreno já havia ido para sua casa. Suspirou meio triste, rumando para o banheiro, tomando nele um quente e relaxante banho, saído já vestido de dentro e indo para a cama.

Quando ia se deitar nesta, pára, escutando batidas insistentes na porta. Estranhou, principalmente pela hora tão tarde que era, mas acabou por ir até esta, já pegando por via das duvidas seu chicote.

"— Quem é?" – indagou, ouvindo a batida parar.

Esperou a resposta, mas esta não veio. Voltou a perguntar, mas nada novamente. Segurando em posição sua arma, abrindo a porta rapidamente, ficando literalmente boquiaberto com o que viu ali.

"— Hibari...?"

O moreno estava completamente encharcado, olhando para o chão, como se existisse alguma coisa interessante de se ver.

"— ..." – o menor ficou mudo.

"— Como me achou?" – sorriu discretamente, achando fofo o jeito de 'gato molhado' que o outro estava.

"— Teu cheiro..." – levantou a cabeça, revelando estar levemente corado "— Eu estava por perto, e o senti." – sua voz saia baixa.

Dino sorriu mais, sentindo uma enorme alegria, afinal, achar um cheiro e segui-lo durante uma chuva tão forte não era algo tão fácil assim para um vampiro, não importando a proximidade. Estava óbvio que o vampirinho deve ter sentindo sua falta.

"— Quer entrar?" – perguntou o loiro, sorrindo-lhe de forma gentil, dando passagem para este.

"— ..." – Hibari apenas ficou mais vermelho, continuando mudo.

"— Assim secamos esse seu cabelo."

"— Eu..."

"— Entre." – pediu.

O Vampiro assentiu com a cabeça, entrando lentamente no lugar, percebendo a porta atrás de si ser fechada logo em seguida. Deu mais alguns passos, notando melhor o lugar que o rodeava. Um belo e grande quarto, uma cama de casal e alguns itens de caçador que fez questão de ignorar.

Sentou-se na cama deste, vendo-o entrar no banheiro, voltando em seguida com uma toalha branca. Este sentou-se ao seu lado, que logo começou a secar-lhe os cabelos, de uma forma lenta e amorosa.

"— Hibari, alguma coisa te preocupa?" – foi direto ao ponto, ainda secando seus cabelos.

"— Não nego, tem sim algo a me preocupar..." – fez uma pausa, olhando para o caçador "—Daqui a dois dias é minha maioridade..."

"— É mesmo, quase estava me esquecendo... Nossa o tempo passou tão rápido." – comentou animado.

"— E quando esta acontecer, você irá embora." – falou de modo frio.

"— Embora?" – parou de secar-lhe, jogando a coberta na cama "— Por quê?"

"— Eu sou apenas mais uma missão sua... E quando esta acabar, deve haver outro vampiro para você vigiar..."

"— Isso não acontecerá." – falou convicto "— Eu pedirei para ficar..."

"— Por quê?"

"— Gosto de você." – sorriu, aproximando-se um pouco "— Quero ficar contigo."

"— ..." – o menor avermelhou-se "— Isso era tudo." – afastou-se "— Já vou."

"— Espera..." – segurou-lhe o braço "— Fica só mais um pouco... Até essa tempestade passar..." – tentou argumentar

"— Ela só passará de manhã, e o outro dia, tenho aula, não posso faltar." – tentou se soltar.

"— Então só mais um pouco..." – pediu, sorrindo-lhe tristonho "— Fica um pouco comigo... Junto comigo..."

"— Você irá tentar me atacar."

"— Sim." – o loiro sorri "— Você veio até minha casa... E queria voltar ileso?"

"— ..." – corou novamente.

O Caçador tocou de leve na face vermelha do moreno, sorrindo docemente para este em quantos aproximava o rosto. Beijou de leve a boca que na opinião de Dino, era deliciosa. Línguas enroscavam-se vagarosamente dentro das bocas, em um bailar gentil e sensual.

Hibari gemeu por entre o beijo, e um filete de saliva desceu por seus lábios, deixando-o mais elétrico. Dino sorriu doce, assim que o beijo se encerrou, fazendo um suave carinho com seus dedos nos lábios vermelhos.

"— Você aprendeu a beijar rápido..." – falou extasiado.

Outro beijo profundo e molhado calou qualquer protesto que Hibari poderia fazer, enquanto as mãos do caçador deslizavam de forma carinhosa pela roupa molhada que este usava.

Ainda entre o beijo suas mãos começaram a entrar por baixo da camisa deste, levantando aos poucos a roupa. Quando separaram-se do beijo Dino aproveitou para lhe tirar aquela camisa, jogando-a do lado da cama.

O menor olhou meio curioso, mas logo gemeu, ao sentir um a língua do outro em seu pescoço, de uma forma insinuante, que o estava deixando louco. Arfou baixo, levando suas mãos ao cabelo loiro, quando beijos molhados desciam por seu peito.

Instintivamente abriu um pouco as pernas, apoiando-se com um braço na cama, em quando o outro empurrava a cabeça do caçador mais para baixo. Mordendo de leve os lábios, em quanto seus olhos fixavam-se em cada ato que este faria.

Dino sorriu, beijando cada lugar daquele corpo um pouco gélido, porém deveras tentador. Enquanto uma mão foi para a cintura deste, segurando-o com possessão, a outra parava bem no volume que aquela calça ocultava, apertando-a levemente.

"— Ahnwm!" – gemeu baixo mais longo, arqueando um pouco pelo prazer do toque "— Dino..."

Este sorriu jocoso, acariciando a area em um insistente vai e vem, em quanto sua boca trabalhava na pele nua do peito, saboreando o gosto do vampiro. Notava satisfeito o ofegar necessitado deste, mas preferia apenas brincar, instigá-lo a fazer o que quisesse depois...

"— Caçador abusado-ahn... Pare com essa tortura..." – resmungou entre ofegos, não aguentando e jogando-se na cama.

"— Hibari..." – parou tudo o que fazia, puxando o vampirinho mais para o meio da cama, de um modo sensual, deslizando seu corpo neste.

"— O que pensa que está fazendo?" – olhou desconfiado, quando o outro deitou-se em cima de si.

"— Apenas te beijar..." – fez uma pausa, lambendo os lábios "—... Inteirinho... " – completou de forma maliciosa, olhando fixamente nos olhos do vampirinho "— Não deixarei sair impune daqui hoje..."

"— ..." – avermelhou-se virando o rosto "— Não posso ficar muito... Mukuro pode notar meu cheiro muito perto do seu..."

Dino olhou malicioso para Hibari, ignorando o fato do outro vampiro poder caçar os dois. Nada disso lhe importava, tudo o que ligava era para aquele lindo ser embaixo de si, na sua pele clara e gélida, seu rosto corado e boca vermelha pelos beijos que trocaram.

"— Hibari..." – sussurrou rouco no ouvido deste, deixando que o hálito quente lhe causasse arrepios "— Só te deixarei livre hoje, se me der tanto prazer quanto eu sempre te dou..." – provocou, passando suas mãos pelo peito e abdômen do menor.

"— Ahnw." – só pôde gemer em resposta, sentido pequenas ondas de prazer se espalharem por seu corpo.

"— Mas por hora..." – beijou o ouvido "— Vou te beijar todinho..."

Um arrepio passou por todo o corpo do vampiro, e a cada beijo que sentia, parecia que o local ficava quente, como se ansiasse a passagem daqueles lábios de fogo por sua pele novamente.

Fechou os olhos, agarrando-se firme a cama, sentindo os beijos por todo seu peito. Não conseguiu evitar em gemer alto, quando a boca alcançou um de seus mamilos, beijando a área sensível com insistência arrebatadora.

Beijos molhados, quentes, provocantes, delirantes e tudo acompanhado por mãos atrevidas que o apertavam, o exploravam. Não sabia mais o que fazer, não entendia de onde estava surgindo aquele prazer que fazia seu membro tremer de tanta excitação.

Dino sorria pelo deleite que via o pobre vampiro. Este estava tão lindo aos seus olhos, o corpo com leves marcações avermelhadas, fazia-o quase perder o controle e tomar aquele ser para si logo.

Não pode evitar em esfregar-se mais neste, tomado pelo prazer de sentir gemidos em resposta por isso, alem de seu próprio prazer. Abaixou com os beijos, beijando insistentemente o umbigo do menor, notando cada vez mais o arfar necessitado deste.

Abriu a abaixou lentamente a calça deste, junto com sua roupa de baixo, já lambendo os lábios pela bela visão que tinha. Não tardou mais, beijou bem forte e molhado a ponta do membro deste.

"— Awnh!" – arqueou, repuxando o lençol da cama.

"— Huwm..." – gemeu baixinho também, notando o estremecer forte do corpo do menor "— Gosta quando te beijo aqui?" – repetiu o processo.

"— Caçador maldito..." – reuniu forças para falar.

O loiro parou o que fazia, sorrindo de forma doce e apaixonada para o moreno, para logo em seguida voltar a beijar seus lábios, como se necessitasse provar do gosto doce deste.

"— Dessa vez..." – beijou novamente de leve os lábios "— Eu também quero sentir um pouco..."

"— Eu..."

"— Não precisa se preocupar com nada." – falou calmo.

Sentou-se rapidamente na cama, retirando sua camisa, deixando-se ficar com a calça, só abrindo o fecho desta. Antes de deitar-se ao lado do moreno, acariciou-lhe o rosto, de forma terna e amorosa.

"— Será bem gostoso..." – sussurrou, deitando-se na cama, puxando o corpo do outro para bem perto de si.

"— Ahnwm..." – gemeu fraco, tocando o peito nu do humano "— Quente..." – lambeu os lábios.

"— Sim, você me deixa assim..." – sorri, beijando a boca deste.

O beijo que começou em algo brando, se intensificou, tornando-se em uma bailar frenético de línguas. As mãos de Dino abaixaram um pouco sua calça, junto com a roupa de baixo, deixando livre assim seu membro já necessitando de um alivio.

Gemeu entre o beijo que trocava com o vampiro, quando segurou seu membro e aproximou-se mais deste, juntando-o com o do outro.

"— Di-Dino?" – de súbito o moreno e afastou da boca, alarmado com o que sentiu.

Hibari gemeu alto, sentindo o seu membro roçar em algo maior e quente. Olhou furtivamente para baixo, tremendo-se todo, ao ver o que era aquilo. Quando pensou em dizer algo, a frase congelou em sua garganta, formando-se em seguida um gemido longo, quando loiro começou a manusear os dois membros bem juntos.

Gemeu mais, segurando-se firme no peito deste, sentindo as mãos quentes sem eu membro, junto com um membro mais quente ainda. Delirante. Tudo aquilo era delirante.

"— Dinoo..." – chamou-o arrastado.

"— Sim?" – indagou rouco, mordendo seus lábios para não gemer.

"— Isso é bom..." – comentou ofegante, beijando o peito deste "— Mais..." – levou sua mão aos membros para manuseá-los também "— Ahnw!"

"— Hibari..." – pronunciou o nome deste bem baixo, em um suspiro ofegante, sentindo a mão deste junto com a sua, ajudando a dar prazer para ambos.

Mãos que se acariciavam...

Corpos que se esfregavam com um único propósito: gerar mais prazer.

Em meio a todo aquele prazer, um beijo novamente fora trocado, algo urgente, tanto que chegava a ser selvagem. Dino apertou mais sua mão nos membros, manuseando-os mais rápido e forte.

Hibari respondeu a isso com um gemido entre o beijo, que pareceu que só atiçou mais o caçador.

Arquearam ao mesmo tempo, livrando suas bocas para gemer alto e arrastado, enquanto sujavam-se com o fruto do que tinham feito. Respiravam ofegantes, descompassados, olhando um ao outro intensamente.

"— Delicioso..." – o loiro fora o primeiro a falar, dando um selinho em seguida nos lábios avermelhados do outro.

"— ..." – não conseguiu falar, apenas aninhou-se nos braços deste.

"— Gostou?" – perguntou, abraçando-o forte.

"— ...Muito." – não pôde evitar em corar mais uma vez.

"— Então quando fizer a maioridade, te darei alto tão bom que nunca mais irá pensar que o deixarei sozinho..." – sussurrou.

"— Seu sangue?" – olhou para este com interesse.

"— Isso também." – sorriu meio sem jeito, pela ingenuidade daquele vampiro "— Mas eu me referia a outra coisa..." – insinuou.

"— Vai me beijar mais...?" – corou ao perguntar mais.

"— Bem..." – dá um suspiro, deixando isso de lado por enquanto, afinal faltava poucos dias "— Te mostrarei lá." – sorriu "— Agora dorme..."

O vampirinho se aninhou mais, fechando seus olhos, sentindo os batimentos do coração humano agora calmos, envolvidos por uma ternura que o estava comovendo. Beijou de leve, onde ficava esse coração acalentador, afastando-se em seguida.

"— Tenho que ir... A chuva parou um pouco... E eu tenho aula amanha." – falou, sentando-se.

Dino olhou meio contrariado para aquilo. Afinal, queria ficar a noite toda zelando pelo sono de seu amado, vendo-o repousar em seus braços.

"— ...Tem mesmo que ir...?" – indagou, sentando-se na cama, vestindo melhor sua calça "— Fica..." – pediu.

"— Não." – avisou, de modo quase frio, levantando-se da cama e catando suas roupas.

"— Tudo bem." – sorriu, pois apesar de Hibari estar indo embora, tinha tido uma noite muito boa.

Viu quase em câmera lenta, ele andar pelo quarto ainda nu, catando as roupas, vestindo-as à medida que as achava, para logo depois vê-lo indo em direção a porta.

"— Não vai me dar nem um beijo antes de sair...?" – perguntou, sentando-se na borda da cama.

"— Quer mais do que já deu em mim?" – olha provocante para Dino, mas acaba por andar até este "— Só um beijo..."

As bocas se encontram em um beijo rápido, singelo, mas tão carregado de sentimentos, que teve a mesma potencia dos outros que trocaram.

"— Te amo..." – declarou-se Dino, sorrindo.

"— ..." – avermelhou-se.

"— Você não precisa responder, eu sei que também me ama." – sorriu mais.

"— Convencido." – sorriu de canto, virando-se e indo em direção a porta.

"— Se mudar de ideia, eu sempre abrirei esta porta para você..." – maliciou o máximo que podia.

Suspirou, vendo o vampiro sair de seu apartamento, logo olhou para sua cama, o lençol sujo parecia tão lindo a seu ver. Porém teria que trocar aquilo se quisesse dormir.

Terminando de trocar os lençóis escuta novamente batidas na porta, não pensando duas vezes. Correu para esta sorridente, já imaginando que seu vampiro havia mudado de ideia.

A abriu sem nem ver quem era, e quando se deparou com gente que não conhecia, fora tarde demais.

"— Surpresa!" – Ken pulou em cima do loiro, colocando um pano em sua boca "— Quietinho, caçador." – avisou, quando este desmaiou no chão.

"— Agora, temos que dar um fim nele..." – falou calmo Chikusa, entrando no apartamento.

"— Mukuro ficará tão feliz." – alegrou-se todo, vendo que o maior desmaiara.

"— Sim... Ele ficará contente." – permitiu-se sorrir também.

CONTINUA...

* * *

01/10/09

**Nota da autora:**

Demorou!!!! Desculpem-me!!!!

Só que eram provas, provas e mais provas... Quando eu parava para respirar das provas, tinha trabalhos, trabalhos e mais trabalhos... Quando descansava das provas+trabalhos, tinha tarefa de casa... (entrando em desespero!!!)

Bem em todo caso, ignorem a autora surtando por não ter tempo (hahahah)

Esse CAP foi bem quente não é? (se abanando) Espero que tenham gostado, a ponto de não me amaldiçoarem por demorar a fazer esse CAP XD

**Comentário da beta: **

Fui pro céu e não to sabendo. Como que pode isso? Eu me aposento por um tempo (vício em jogos sux), volto, ela me traz uma bomba dessas e implanta no meu coração? Não posso com isso. D:  
Espero que vocês tenham sobrevivido pra fazer a review, HAHAHA. *leva tiros* EU ESTOU BRINCANDO.  
_Em todo caso, estou falando sério._  
REVIEWS PLZ.

**By: Toynako

* * *

**


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

Título:** Irresistível Atração

**Autora:** Toynako

**Anime:** Katekyo Hitman REBORN!

**Casal:** Dino x Hibari

**Classificação:** + 18.

**Gênero:** Yaoi/ Lemon

**Betada por:** Komui/C. Breaks.

**Direitos Autorais:** Nada me pertence, apenas crio estórias para distrair leitores em tédio.

* * *

––x.**I**.x––

**Irresistível Atração**

Hibari não vira o caçador nesta noite, a última vez que o vira fora naquela noite chuvosa do dia anterior. Estava com vontade de ir procurá-lo novamente, como fizera da última vez, mas desta vez seu orgulho estava falando mais alto.

"— Dino..." – mal notou que falou o nome deste, enquanto largava o pescoço da sua terceira janta.

Seu peito doía, como se alguma coisa estivesse errada. Todavia, preferia ignorar esta sensação, afinal, poderia ser apenas por causa da sua maioridade na noite seguinte. Não teria que se preocupar por nada, não havia nada errado, pelo menos era o que pensava.

O loiro apenas poderia estar ocupado demais, ou já tenha até desistido dele, já que seria adulto em um dia, não precisaria mais de uma 'babá', quem sabe a Associação dos Caçadores tenha o mandado para outro vampiro.

"— Aquelas palavras eram falsas...?" – indagou baixo, saindo do beco no qual estava; esquecendo mais uma pessoa ali "— Impossível..."

Preferiu parar de ficar se marfinizando pelo não aparecimento do outro. Já era vergonhoso um Vampiro Nobre como ele na noite passada ter ido atrás de um caçador, imagine ficar deprimido pro este não ter aparecido.

Olhou raivoso para outro humano passeando pela rua, não estava mais ligando se agora seria a sua sexta vítima, apenas queria esquecer-se de tudo. Só precisou ir atrás desta vítima, levá-la para um beco e se alimentar novamente...

––x.**I**.x–

Na noite seguinte, o dia de sua maioridade, esperou e novamente o louro que não apareceu. Aquilo já estava ficando estranho. Fora até o prédio deste, rodeando-o, o cheiro deste ainda vinha daquele lugar, ele não tinha saído.

Engoliu o orgulho e entrou. Afinal, queria muito o sangue daquele humano. Era só isso... Não era?

Dirigiu-se ao andar, indo rápido pelos corredores, já batendo na porta dele assim que a viu. Esperou alguns instantes, mas nenhum barulho de movimentos dentro do apartamento.

Fechou os olhos, apurando os sentidos, concentrando-se em notar qualquer detalhe. Sentia o cheiro deste vindo do lugar, mas não conseguia escutar nada, era como se estivesse vazio lá dentro.

Um tremor de medo o assolou...

"_Mukuro..._" – este fora o nome que ecoou em sua mente, o fazendo abrir os olhos, assustado com seus pensamentos.

Forçou a porta e esta abriu. Tudo parecia estar em ordem se não fosse o guarda–roupa aberto e todas as roupas amontoadas em cima da cama. Sorriu cínico, era aquilo que vinha o cheiro, provavelmente todas as roupas sujas ou limpas estavam ali.

"— Onde ele está?" – olhou pelo lugar, só agora escutando um barulho do banheiro.

Rapidamente fora em direção a este, batendo na porta.

"— Dino?" – chamou o nome deste.

"— Errado..." – soou uma voz fria e sedutora de dentro.

Lentamente Mukuro sai de dentro do lugar, com um daqueles seus sorrisos provocantes no rosto, fechou a porta e ficou em frente ao outro ser.

"— Faltam apenas alguns minutos para a meia noite..." – ele comentou pensativo e meio irônico "— Será meu, assim que isto acontecer..." – melodiou.

"— Onde está o caçador?" – vociferou, pegando suas tonfas e ficando em posição de ataque.

"— Ele?" – seu olhar se estreitou "— Não sei. Mandei meus servos cuidarem dele... Não os vejo desde então." – começou a rir "— Provavelmente aquele caçador deve estar morto agora."

"— Vampiro imundo!" – partiu para cima.

O mais velho desviou facilmente, olhando para seu relógio de pulso o tempo todo, curvando os lábios em um sorriso provocante, desviando de todos os ataques que o menor tentava lhe causar. Não poderia contra-atracar, não por hora, mas logo poderia.

"— Faltam apenas três minutos..." – comentou deliciado "— Melhor começar a correr de mim, pois não terei piedade..." – falou malicioso, desviando de outro ataque.

"— Não sou um rato para fugir." – resmungou, acertando com suas tonfas com força bem no rosto deste.

Mukuro pulou longe para trás, levando a mão na área atingida, sentindo um filete de sangue escorrer de sua boca. Aquele outro vampiro era realmente muito interessante. Lambeu os lábios, olhando para seu relógio.

"— Cinco..." – começou a contagem regressiva, notando o olhar furioso do outro em si "— Quatro..." – voltou a desviar dos ataques, sempre prestando atenção a seu relógio "— Três..." – sorria cada vez mais, com a proximidade de fazer seu aquele vampiro arisco que sempre o repudiou "— Dois..." – lambeu os lábios, criando rapidamente sua arma "— Um..." – gargalhou.

Rapidamente, com uma agilidade absurda, usou o cabo do seu tridente e acertou a cabeça do Hibari. O golpe fora tão forte, que este bateu com tanta força na parede que chegou a quebrar um bom pedaço.

"— Game over..." – falou Mukuro, parado em frente do outro vampiro que havia desmaiado.

––x.**I**.x–

Lentamente, Hibari abria os olhos, estranhando tudo em volta e uma súbita dor. Olhou melhor ao redor, uma escuridão absurda o rodeava, tentou se mexer, só agora notando estar preso por algo nas mãos e pés.

Suas mãos estavam acima de sua cabeça, olhou na direção, vendo-se amarrado na cabeceira da cama, por algum item de caçadores. Olhou para usas pernas, amarradas do mesmo jeito, só que separadas.

"— Onde... Estou...?" – sentiu sua garganta seca, com uma absurda fome o assolando.

"— Você?" – soou uma voz saindo da penumbra "— Em meu aposento..." – Mukuro o olhou como se fosse a refeição do dia.

"— Desgraçado..." – resmungou, tentando se soltar, só conseguindo se ferir.

"— Ohhh." – a voz saiu melodiosamente maliciosa "— Agora, vampirinho, eu posso fazer o que quiser..." – avisou, aproximando-se da cama.

"— Afaste-se de mim, ser imundo." – o encarou com ódio.

"— Não há ninguém para lhe salvar..." – comentou enquanto lambia os lábios, sorrindo de forma quase que diabolicamente "— Aquele caçador já está morto... Não há mais ninguém neste mundo que se importe contigo..." – provocou-o, sentando-se na beirada da cama.

"— Não preciso de ninguém."

"— Não?" – acariciou-o o rosto "— Vamos ver para quem você pedirá socorro quando eu o torturar..."

Mukuro cravou com força suas unhas na bochecha, fazendo o sangue brotar daquele lugar assim como sair um lindo grito de dor do outro. Aproximou-se mais deste, sentando-se em seu abdômen, vendo o olhar assustado e raivoso deste para si.

"— Agora seu posto de 'Nobreza' não vai o salvar mais de um vampiro baixo como eu..." – o mais velho lambeu-lhe a bochecha, provando-lhe o sangue "— Como aguardei por este gosto..."

"— Me solte!" – ordenou Hibari.

"— Cala a boca!" – mandou, batendo-lhe forte em seu rosto.

"— Pensa que conseguirá algo de mim..." – estreitou o olhar "— Está enganado..." – virou o rosto.

"— Veremos..."

O mais velho abaixou-se mais, lambendo novamente o rosto do menor, arranhando-o vez ou outra com suas presas, só para provocar mais dor no outro ser. Deliciava-se com a agonia deste tentando escapar de suas mãos, que deslizavam por seu corpo em uma intimidadora curiosidade, apertando provocando e rasgando a roupa para ter passagem para a pele fria deste.

Hibari mordia os lábios para não deixar sair nenhum som deste, em quanto tentava desesperadamente escapar daquele ser diabólico, todavia não conseguia; suas tentativas só faziam o prazer deste aumentar, e seus pulsos doerem mais.

"— Me largue, estou mandando." – falou o menor.

"— Qual a parte do, 'cala a boca', você não entendeu?" – rasgou quase toda a camisa deste em um único puxão "— Eu é que estou no comando, até a hora de sua morte."

Mukuro segurou firme outro pelo queixo, o obrigando a olhá-lo, presenteando este com um de seus sorrisos provocante e sensuais, para logo em seguida forçar um beijo neste.

Mesmo tentando virar o rosto, a mão do outro segurava o menor com força. Sentia-se sujo, aquela língua em sua boca era nojenta, odiava o gosto daquele outro ser. Não fez nada, ficou que nem um defunto, deixando-o fazer logo o que queria.

"— Sem reações?" – o maior afastou-se um instante, vendo no rosto do outro nada menos que asco "— Vamos ver por quanto tempo seu corpo pode negar essas sensações..."

Lambeu-lhe o pescoço, demorando-se na área onde a veia jugular ficava, forçou suas presas ali, não muito, só a ponto de ferir a pele, notando o remexer dolorido abaixo de si.

Continuou lambendo-o, retirando do caminho de sua boca os restos do tecido do que um dia fora uma camisa. Lambia, deslizando sua língua que nem uma serpente traiçoeira, tentando atiçá-lo.

Ora ou outra, mordia a ponto de verter sangue do local, deliciando-se com o gritinho de dor que escapava dos lábios deste e do sangue que vertia lentamente do local, até ser cicatrizado naturalmente.

"— Você é meu..." – repedia baixinho o mais velho, arranhando-o a pele com suas unhas, fazendo-o arquear de dor "— Vou te punir por me ignorar todos estes anos."

As mãos destes fora para a calça, abrindo-a em questão de segundos, tirando-a junto com sua roupa de baixo. Olhou deliciado para o corpo do vampirinho todo despido.

"— Pare com isso..." – tentou mandar novamente.

"— Sinto o cheiro daquele humano em você..." – vociferou com extrema raiva, seu olhar bicolor espreitou-se demoniacamente "— Quem mandou ficar se esfregando no primeiro que aparece?"

A voz dele saiu tão fria e malévola que o vampiro chegou a tremer, quando pensou em falar alguma coisa, gritou de dor, sentindo as unhas ser fincadas fundas em sua perna, subindo, arranhando-o com força até perto de seu membro.

"— Humm..." – gemeu Mukuro, lambendo o sangue das unhas.

Este lambeu todo o rastro de sangue que fez, parando com sua língua perto do membro, lambendo os lábios, dando pequenas mordidinhas na area. Querendo atiçá-lo, fazê-lo implorar pelo gozo.

"— Pára..." – pediu o vampirinho, trincando os dentes com força.

"— Não."

O mais velho fazia de tudo para atiçar o outro, lambia, mordia, beijava tudo com certa brutalidade. Já este, respirava fundo, ignorando os toques naquela sua área, não era a mesma sensação que tinha com o loiro.

"_Dino..._" – chamou-o em pensamentos

"— Inferno..." – reclamou o outro, vendo que seus toques não faziam nada ao outro "— Você irá gritar, para ser fudido por mim..." – encarou-o com raiva, saindo de cima deste.

"— Não tirará nenhuma reação de meu corpo." – sorriu cínico o Hibari.

"— Me aguarde..." – informou Mukuro, saindo da vista do menor preso.

Hibari olhou em volta, tentando achar um jeito de sair dali antes que aquele louco voltasse com algum truque na manga. Puxou com força os braços, não conseguindo se soltar; tentou as pernas e novamente nada.

Pensou no caçador por um instante, era impossível este estar morto... Ainda sentia o calor do toque quente em sua pele dos beijos suaves e carinhosos em si...

"— Voltei..."

Mukuro voltou agora vestido apenas uma calça, portando um vidrinho vermelho em mãos, andou lento com passos provocantes até a ponta de cama, subindo nesta em seguida, voltando a sentar-se no abdômen do menor.

"— Bebe isto." – falou o maior apontando para o vidrinho.

"— Nem que eu morra, eu tomarei algo que me der."

"— Você vai tomar..." – profetizou.

Colocou o vidrinho no lado deles por um tempo, juntando seu corpo ao do vampirinho, lambendo-lhe o pescoço. Não avisou nada, apenas mordeu com força o pescoço deste, tomando-lhe o sangue com selvageria, aprofundando suas presas o máximo que pode.

"— Argh!" – o moreninho arqueou ente a dor que sentiu.

O maior apenas deliciou-se com o gosto do sangue do outro, excitando-se com os gritos de dor que este dava. Sabia que se continuasse mordendo-o assim, com tanto ímpeto, iria acabar matando-o, já que não havia se alimentado, além de ser aniversário deste.

"— Laaargaaa!" – debateu-se, sentindo uma dor absurda pela falta de escrúpulos que era mordido.

Deleitava-se com o sofrimento alheio, adorava causar-lhe dor, física ou mental. Mordia-o fundo, em quanto suas unhas arranhavam-lhe o peito, lambuzando ambos com mais sangue.

Afastou-se, quando notou a respiração deste começar a ficar lenta, notando os olhos antes tão vivos que lhe olhavam com ódio, agora estarem opacos não transmitindo vivacidade. Acariciou-lhe os cabelos, em quando lambia seus lábios, aproveitando o resto do gosto deste.

"— Está com fome?" – indagou sarcástico, sabendo que era lógico este estar "— Você deveria agradecer a minha bondade..." – riu cínico "— Te darei um pouco do meu, eu estou mais que cheio."

"— Não... Quero..." – respondeu ofegante, sentindo sua vista escurecer um pouco.

"— Quer sim..."

O mais velho cortou forte seu pulso com os dentes, vendo o sangue escorrer dali fortemente. Aproximou da boca do moreninho, deixando-o pingando em cima de seus lábios. Aos poucos pôde ver a boca se abrir, deixando que seu sangue entrasse.

" _Perfeito..._" – pensou Mukuro, alcançando com sua outra mão o vidro vermelho.

Notou o vampiro preso fechar seus olhos e não tardou em abrir o vidrinho com seus dentes, despejando-o na boca junto com seu sangue, camuflando este. Sorriu deliciado, vendo o vampirinho tomar tudo, jogando em seguida o vidro vazio no chão, escutando o barulho deste se quebrar.

"— O que... Foi isto?" – indagou Hibari, abrindo os olhos.

"— Você apenas bebeu afrodisíaco..." – avisou malicioso, lambendo os lábios, retirando seu pulso de perto do outro, lambendo ate este cicatrizar "— Agora, não poderá negar nada do que eu fizer..."

"— Não..."

Hibari estranhou um calor que se apossou de uma hora para outra em seu corpo, engoliu seco, tentando se acalmar. Aquela droga era poderosa demais, e de ação mais rápida ainda.

"— Ahnnn..." – gemeu sem nem notar, quando sentiu um beliscão em um de seus mamilos "— Me... Larga..." – pediu ofegante, com o rosto levemente vermelho.

"— Agora que está tão receptível a mim, quer que eu o largue?" – perguntou malicioso, lambendo-lhe o pescoço, fazendo-o gemer baixinho "— Ainda o farei implorar por meus toques."

"— Nunca." – avisou, tremendo fraco.

"— Quero ver até quando conseguirá falar sem gemer..." – falou perverso, lambendo-lhe o peito agora.

Desceu com a mesma selvageria indomada, lambendo-o em todos os lugares, notando o corpo agora de Hibari tremer aos seus toques, aos seus avanços. Parou encantado em seu umbigo, enfiando-lhe a língua nesta área sensível.

"— Hummm..." – o menor gemeu, jogando a cabeça de um lado a outro.

"— Como uma melodia..."

O outro continuou, atiçando-o mais, lambendo-o mordendo-o, saboreando em todos os cantos, escutando mais e mais gemidos. Desceu mais com sua língua, notando satisfeito agora o membro deste ganhando vida.

"— Ohhh..." – deu um daqueles seus típicos risinhos, acariciando de leve com seus dedos o membro deste "— Para quem disse que eu não tiraria nenhuma reação... Esta coisa ficou bem grande..."

"— Ahnwmm..." – Hibari só conseguiu gemer, sentindo nojo de si mesmo por estar reagindo àqueles toques.

Mukuro sorriu mais ente ao gemido do outro, lambendo fortemente o membro deste, deliciando-se com os gemidos sem controle do menor. Lambia-lhe toda a extensão, cravando tão firme suas unhas na cintura deste que estas já estavam totalmente sujas com o sangue deste.

"— Nã-Ahnnn!-não..." – o vampirinho ainda reunia forças para tentar negar, não conseguindo controlar lágrimas saírem de seus olhos.

"— Chorando?" – sentiu-se imensamente satisfeito, abocanhando-o com gula o membro.

Sugava com força, não ligando se seus caninos ferirem a pele sensível, notando que isto o fazia se contorcer entre a dor e o prazer sentido. Sugando-o forte, arranhava suas coxas, direcionando seus dedos sujos de sangue para o meio das pernas deste, alisando a sua entrada.

De repente um barulho alto é ouvido, Mukuro se afasta curioso, olhando em direção a porta de seu quarto, porta esta, que em instantes fora destruída.

"— Hibari! Você está ai?!" – falou o caçador, aparecendo na porta, carregando nos braços os servos do Mukuro.

"— Dino..." – chamou-o baixo e choroso.

CONTINUA...

22/10/09

**

* * *

Nota da autora:**

Mukuro x Hibari *tendo calafrios* Eu devia estar louca quando fiz esse cap, mas ia ser isso mesmo que ia acontecer na estória mesmo (huhuhuh)

Ufa! O Caçador ta vivo, só resta saber se ele está 'bem' para lutar com o vampirão malvadão.

Me deu pena do Hibari, mas ele está até no lucro, por não ter baixado o 'espírito Sado' em mim e eu torturá-lo que nem fiz com o coitado do Near em 'Fetish'.

Bem, obrigada pelos comentários e reviews de todos, e lembrem-se novamente demorará a sair o novo cap, mas eu estarei me empenhando-o a fazer sempre que tiver tempo livre.

**Comentário da beta: **

NÃO POSSO SUPORTAR ESSE CAPÍTULO S&M.  
DESCULPA PESSOAL, BETADO ÀS PRESSAS. DEVE TER ALGUM ERRO. REALMENTE, ME DESCULPEM.

*respira* Estou sem net, em Interrupções (que eu perdi enquanto betava, já que o tempo na lan acabou) eu dou uma desculpas formal.

**By: Toynako

* * *

**


	5. Chapter 5

**Título:** Irresistível Atração

**Autora:** Toynako

**Anime:** Katekyo hitman REBORN!

**Casal:** Dino x Hibari

**Classificação:** + 18.

**Gênero:** Yaoi/ Lemon

**Betada por:** Komui/C. Breaks.

**Direitos Autorais:** Nada me pertence, apenas crio estórias para distrair leitores em tédio.

---x.**I**.x---

* * *

**Irresistível Atração**

Dino soltou os capangas de Mukuro de seus braços e logo tratou de pegar seu chicote desferindo um ataque sobre aquele ser vil, aproveitando-se de momento de distração deste.

"— Largue-o!" – mandou o loiro.

Seu chicote conseguiu enroscar-se no pescoço do vampiro, puxando-o com tanta força de cima de Hibari que este caiu de costas no chão, aos pés da cama que estava.

"— Quanta insolência!" – reclamou Mukuro, levantando-se do chão, tentando a todo custo retirar chicote de seu pescoço com as mãos.

"— Por quê?" – o loiro puxou mais o chicote, espertando-o mais "— Você vai dizer que foi desleal, atacá-lo quando estava distraído..." – sorriu maroto para o outro.

"— Dino..." – Hibari chamou baixo por este, se remexendo na cama "— Mnw..."

"— Já te ajudarei!"

"— Cala a boca! Este vampiro é meu!" – vociferou Mukuro, puxando o outro mais para si pelo chicote que prendia-o, não ligando em ferir gravemente suas mãos ao fazer isso.

"— Vejo que não conhece minha força..." – o caçador riu, fazendo seu chicote o estrangular mais.

Aquele golpe de sorte que o caçador dera estava ferindo demais a Mukuro, que sentia a pele de seu pescoço queimar com o poder sagrado daquela arma, suas mãos estavam em piores estados, sangrando de tão ferida que fora, na força que fazia para se livrar do chicote.

Olhou ainda em meio a toda a dor que sentia, ignorando-a por instantes, mirando seus olhos bicolores em seus subordinados, notando-os cheios de hematomas e ferimentos, mas estavam vivos pelo menos.

O olhar estreito que possuía ia de um para outro, culpando-se infimamente por ter causado, de certa forma, aquele tormento a tão obedientes e atraentes humanos. Não que sentisse algo por estes, simplesmente gostava de sua submissão para consigo.

Se tentar soltar-se definitivamente não estava resultando em algo satisfatório, usaria outro método, o atacaria. Tentou criar sua arma como sempre, mas desta vez, por algum motivo, não conseguira.

Se não conseguiria nem criar seu tridente, só restaria partir de mãos limpas para cima do outro. Percorreu o espaço razoavelmente grande daquele quarto, quase correndo, indo em direção ao caçador que lhe prendia.

"— Vem a mim com facilidade?" – Dino sorriu travesso, puxando o chicote com força, fazendo o vampiro de desequilibrar.

Mukuro cambaleou pelo ato que não esperava do outro, recebendo no peito, por um descuido seu, um chute com tanta força que caíra estirado ao lado da cama onde tinha prendido o vampiro.

Dino rapidamente foi para cima deste, antes que o vampiro se recuperasse de seu golpe. Sentou-se nas pernas deste, prendendo-o todo com seu chicote, vendo sorridente o quão difícil era até ele respirar.

Retirou do bolso de seu casaco uma estaca de madeira, para dar fim aquela existência amaldiçoada.

"— Pa...re..." – fora Ken que falou, com muito esforço, levantando-se lento, com estrema dificuldade "— Não encoste... No... Mukuro-sama."

"— ..." – Chikusa também se levantava.

Dino virou-se um pouco, ficando a olhar aqueles dois humanos que tentavam a todo custo se levantar para ajudar aquele ser vil no qual prendia. Olhou em seguida para os olhos com coloração diferentes o encarando com raiva.

Mas não parecia ser pelo motivo de estar preso, mas sim, como é se ele fosse arranjar forças desconhecidas caso tentasse machucar novamente algum daqueles dois garotos que se empenhavam tanto para ajudar a si.

"— Não vou fazer nada..." – avisou Dino, ainda mantendo o outro bem preso "— Mas se ousar ir atrás de Hibari novamente, colocarei todos os caçadores atrás de você..." – após ameaçar, aproximou-se da orelha deste, como se fosse contar um segredo "— E você sabe o que acontece na cadeia... Não vai querer que a mesma coisa aconteça a estes humanos..."

Saiu de cima deste, deixando-o ainda amarrado ali, depois este arranjaria um jeito de se libertar, agora tinha coisas mais urgentes. Fora direto para a cama em Hibari estava preso, desamarrando-o enfim.

"— Você está bem...?" – indagou, vestindo-o, um pouco enciumado pelo fato do estado em que este estava pelos toques do outro em si.

"— Awnnm..." – só conseguiu gemer, com o toque quente das mãos do outro o vestindo.

"— Hibari...?" – chocou-se notando o estado deste "— Usaram algo em você..." – terminou de vesti-lo "— Maldito..." – xingou o outro vampiro, pegando o moreno nos colo "— Te tirarei deste inferno."

Pegou-o e tirou daquele lugar, ignorando aqueles três se agonizando no quarto. Quando os humanos melhorassem um pouco soltariam o vampiro, com certeza, mas isto não lhe importava.

Saiu mudo daquele lugar, segurando Hibari nos braços, sentindo este remexer-se e gemer baixo, pelo efeito da droga. Colocou-o deitado no banco detrás do seu carro e não tardou em começar a dirigi-lo.

Vez ou outra o escutava gemer necessitado, para logo em seguida este reclamar de calor e implorar por toques, bravamente ignorava a tudo, concentrado em levá-lo até seu novo esconderijo, pois lá estariam seguros.

Assim que chegou a um prédio alto, tanto quanto aquele no qual estava antes de todo aquele acontecimento. Voltou a pegar o vampiro no colo, notando que o 'estado' deste estava piorando, ele estava muito corado e ofegante agora.

Levou-o rápido até seu novo quarto, colocando-o na cama grande assim que chegara.

"—Temos que dar um jeito nisto..." – pensou em voz alta "— Acho que será melhor se tomar um banho para tirar um pouco o efeito disto..." – suspirou, retirando seu casaco e camisa "— Te darei um banho." – avisou docemente.

Foi até o banheiro, ligando a água da banheira no gelado, pegou uma toalha e colocou ali a disposição, depois disto voltou para o quarto, sentando-se na cama, acariciando de leve o rosto deste, notando como estava quente.

"— Lamento-me não ter feito nada para evitar isto..."

Lentamente, ignorando os ofegos e gemidos, começou a tira a roupa deste. Quando retirou toda a roupa deste fora que pode ver realmente o estado em que este se encontrava.

Odiou mais aquele outro vampiro por ter se atrevido a tocar em Hibari, voltou e pegá-lo nos braços, levando-o com cuidados para o banheiro, colocando-o na água fria da banheira, vendo a resistência deste.

"—Não..." – reclamou Hibari, tentando sair dali.

Dino ficou surpreso em ver aquele vampiro Nobre tão sensível e manhoso daquele jeito. O moreno não sabia o que acontecia consigo. Não aguentava mais esse calor que se apossava cada vez mais de seu corpo por inteiro.

Qualquer toque que recebia, por mais inocente e sem malícia que fosse, fazia seu corpo reagiram de forma assustadora de tão prazeroso, totalmente diferente de quando Mukuro o tocou, onde só conseguia sentir nojo de si mesmo a cada toque.

Mas infelizmente seu corpo correspondia a tudo que aquele vampiro aquele fazia, e este fato só fazia-o sentir mais asco de tudo.

"— Caçador..." – chamou-o, tentando em vão não deixar sua voz sair ofegante "— Pare com isso..."

"— Não." – disse "— Você precisa deste banho gelado..." – molhou-o mais "— Nunca soube que vampiros ficavam quentes assim."

"— Pare de me tocar... Ou eu... Ahnwwmm..." – tentou ameaçar, mas acabou por não conseguir.

"— O que você pode fazer neste estado..."

"— Ahnwm... Ou vou... Mnn... Mordê-lo até a morte..."

"— Irei ignorar isto..." – comentou, passando o sabão por todo o corpo deste "— Infelizmente você está em um estado que só sabe reclamar e gemer, fique quieto e me deixe tirar os rastros daquele vampiro em você."

Dino estava ajoelhado ao lado da banheira, passando levemente o sabonete pelo peito deste, tentando a todo custo ignorar aquela parte do vampiro que parecia implorar por toques.

Não queria se aproveitar da situação que este se encontrava, como aquele outro fizera. As mãos de Hibari tentavam impedir seus toques, porém este estava sem forças.

"— Por que está tão fraco...?" – indagou preocupadamente o loiro "— Isso não pode ser só o afrodisíaco..."

"— Fome..." – respondeu em um ofego.

"— Fome?" – parou de tocá-lo.

"— Foi me retirado muito sangue..."

"— Então me deixe limpá-lo todo, que depois eu te deixo me morder." – falou dando um de seus sexys sorrisos "— Afinal, eu prometi."

O loiro continuou a limpar o menor, tentando manter-se impassível aos ofegos que este dava, porém estava cada vez mais difícil. Principalmente viu as mãos deste indo para o próprio membro, começando a tocá-lo de leve.

"— Ahnn!" – soltou um gemido mais alto o moreno, fechando os olhos, movendo suas mãos, mesmo que sem forças.

"— Hibari, por favor, pare..."

"— Cala a boca e ajuda..." – abriu os olhos, encarando com raiva para o outro.

O caçador soltou um suspiro, levando sua mão aquela área, segurando as mãos do moreno com a sua, movimentando estas juntas. Escutou deliciado um gritinho de puro prazer que o vampiro deixou sair, gemendo sucessivas vezes, enquanto o masturbava.

"— Di-no..." – chamou ofegante por este, soltando suas mãos, deixando que este fizesse tudo "— Ma-is..."

"— Acho que realmente, o único jeito de tirar esta droga do teu corpo, é esse..."

O maior se inclinou mais na banheira, segurando melhor o membro do moreno, movimentando-o fortemente, vendo a água se mover com os movimentos que fazia. Não aguentou só fazer isso, roubou-lhe um beijo do outro.

Quase chegou a espantar-se com a voracidade com que o vampiro retribuía. Este o puxou tanto para si, que quase caíra dentro da banheira. Aquele beijo era possessivo, necessitado, dominador e prazeroso.

Em meio àquele beijo que de tão intenso que era, chegava a ser quase violento, Dino sentiu um gemer mais alto deste, afastou as bocas, notando que o menor tinha enfim gozado. Ficou a olhar o rosto arfante deste, o estado de torpor que este se encontrava.

Amava o ver deste jeito, tão entregue aos seus toques. Mas desta vez infelizmente, não sabia se era obra daquela droga no corpo dele ou se realmente aquele eram os sentimentos verdadeiros daquele ser.

Afinal, nunca havia recebido uma confirmação do que este sentia por si. Sempre falara que gostava deste, que o amava, mas este parecia ignorar tal fato. Mas tratou de mandar estes pensamentos para longe, afinal, não era hora ficar divagando com o vampiro naquele estado.

"— Sente-se um pouco melhor?" – perguntou o loiro, retirando sua mão daquela área do outro, olhando atentamente para o rosto deste.

"— Sim... Mas eu quero mais... Necessito de mais..."

"— Mais...?" – voltou a olhar para o baixo ventre deste, vendo-o voltar a animar-se sem nem tocá-lo "— Acho que precisará de mais que só isso..." – falou de um jeito maroto.

"— Caçador..."

"— Chega deste banho, pelo menos já está limpo, sem as marcas daquele outro..." – levantou-se.

"— ..."

Dino pegou a toalha onde tinha deixado e jogou-a sobre os ombros, voltando assim para o outro, pegando com cuidado e colocando-o sentado na borda da banheira para secá-lo um pouco.

"— Caçador..." – chamou novamente este, de uma forma baixa, ainda necessitada.

Hibari não se conteve mais, abraçou-o forte pelo pescoço, beijando com tanta insistência o pescoço do loiro que este gemeu baixo. Estava-se deliciando com o gosto e o cheiro que deste o primeiro dia o tinham fascinado tanto.

"— Você me quer...?" – indagou Dino, acariciando-lhe as costas enquanto ainda o secava.

"— ..." – sua resposta fora dar uma mordida de leve no local.

"— Mn..." – estremeceu "— Aqui não... Vamos para a cama..." – avisou.

Afastou-se com dificuldade do menor, pois este insistia em beijá-lo todo naquela área. Pegou-o no colo e não tardou em levá-lo para a cama, colocando-o no meio desta. Sentou-se a sua frente, aguardando o desfecho daquilo. Ansiando saber qual era o prazer de ser mordido.

"— Como eu prometi..." – ajeitou os cabelos dourados, deixando o local livre para o menor "— Faça o que quiser... Eu confio em você." – sorriu-lhe doce.

O vampiro avermelhou-se mais, nunca antes havia mordido alguém que tivesse se entregado de livre e espontânea vontade, sempre teve que usar truques vampirescos para isto.

Engatinhou, com um pouco de dificuldade, até o outro, segurando-se nos ombros deste, olhando com atenção para aqueles olhos marotos e sensuais. Cobiçava saber se o gosto era tão bom quanto o cheiro que possuía. Pensava que sim.

Chegou mais perto, ficando ajoelhado em sua frente, inclinou-se de leve, beijando suavemente os lábios do maior, se afastando contento um sorriso vulpino no rosto e abraçou-o pelo pescoço novamente, não tardando em beijar novamente a area no qual morderia.

"— Hibari..."

Este não aguentou mais esperar, seu corpo todo clamava pelo sangue daquele humano de uma forma tão intensa que nem entendia o motivo, mordeu-o com cuidado no local, se arrepiando todo com o gosto que possuía aquele sangue.

Era quente, entrava em si como se fosse brasa, mas de calor gostoso. Doce, nunca pensou que sangue algum poderia ser tão delicioso, para si sangue sempre teve aquele gosto ferroso de sempre.

"— Aahwnm..."

Dino gemeu com gosto, sendo perfurado pelas presas do outro em seu pescoço. A sensação era muito melhor do que os livros explicaram, muito melhor do que imaginara. Sentia dor sim, afinal era sua carne sendo cortada, mas o prazer que sentia com o outro lhe sorvendo o sangue era tanto, que se sentia reagir lá em baixo.

Puxou mais o outro para si, necessitando mais daquela dor prazerosa que este estava lhe proporcionando, levando uma mão a cabeça deste, forçando-a mais de encontro ao pescoço.

Hibari sugou-lhe completamente, saciando-se do sangue que era realmente viciador, afastou-se devagar daquele pescoço, lambendo-o freneticamente, para que cicatrizasse. Escutando o ofego do loiro quase em seu ouvido.

"— Delicioso..." – falou, dando por fim, uma última lambida.

"— Te amo..." – Dino falou ofegante, surpreso em ter ficado naquele estado com uma simples mordida.

"— Eu..." – emudeceu, corando violentamente.

"— Tudo bem, eu sei que me ama também..." – falou doce, acariciando o rosto deste, mas a verdade era que seu coração pesava em não ouvir estas palavras do menor.

"— ..." – jogou-se na cama, largando-se nesta, olhando para outro com seu olhar vermelho sangue agora.

Dino respirou fundo, tentando colocar sua mente no lugar, mas aqueles olhos carmesins a lhe observar-lhe tiravam quase todo o raciocínio. Mas sabia que não poderia mais abusar deste neste estado.

"— Se dormir pode ser que o efeito disto passe..." – comentou o loiro, sorrindo sem jeito para menor, já pensando em levantar-se.

"— Fica..." – segurou-lhe o braço, puxando com força para que caísse por cima de si "— Você... Disse que daria outra coisa muito boa também..."

"— Não com você neste estado..." – evitava olhar para este.

"— Dino..." – chamou baixo o nome deste, virando o rosto para si "— É o meu presente de maioridade..."

"— Era o meu sangue..."

"— Era você."

Dito isto, o moreno puxou o outro com possessão para um beijo ardente...

CONTINUA...

27/11/09

* * *

**Nota da autora:**

Nossa, por que acho que vai ter tanta gente reclamando por eu ter parado 'nesta' parte... Huhuhuh

Mas eu adooooro parar bem ai...

Bem, talvez o próximo CAP seja o último... ç.ç

Bem, acho que o Mukuro tá bem, né? (nem ligo para ele...)

**Comentário da beta:**

Tipo assim, você acha que vai ter gente reclamando? Bem, eu tenho _certeza_.  
Mas tudo bem, quem acompanha as fics da Toy, sabe que ela adooora sacanear um, por isso, não estranhem, crianças. (tem crianças por aqui? oh my)

Bom, o que me dizem de belas reviews? *pega a bazooka do Sougo*

**By: Toynako**


	6. Chapter 6

**Título:** Irresistível Atração

**Autora:** Toynako

**Anime:** Katekyo hitman REBORN!

**Casal:** Dino x Hibari

**Classificação:** + 18.

**Gênero:** Yaoi/ Lemon

**Betada por:** Komui/Sleepness (C. Breaks, Komui e Sleepness são uma pessoa só, só que eu sou uma chata com nomes e agora é época de Sleepness).

**Direitos Autorais:** Nada me pertence, apenas crio estórias para distrair leitores em tédio.

* * *

---x.**I**.x---

**Irresistível Atração**

"— Dino..." – chamou baixo o nome deste, virando o rosto para si "— É o meu presente de maioridade..."

"— Era o meu sangue..."

"— Era você."

Dito isto, o moreno puxou o outro com possessão para um beijo ardente, querendo saciar-se daquela boca.

"— Hibari..." – chamou rouco pelo nome deste, observando atentamente aqueles olhos, agora vermelhos "— Você tem certeza que quer isso, neste estado em que você está?"

"— Está fazendo drama demais..." – sorriu malicioso, levando uma de suas mãos a calça do maior, apertando o volume nesta "— Apenas faça."

"— Mn..."

O loiro começou então a beijar todo o peito do outro, brincando com sua boca em um dos mamilos, enquanto sua mão fazia o mesmo com o outro.

Amava aquele ser, não entendia como isto pode acontecer logo no primeiro olhar. Um gemido um pouco mais necessitado o tirou de seus devaneios, olhando para cima se deparando com aquele olhar vermelho lhe observando cada ação, em uma quase infantil curiosidade.

"— Continue." – Hibari mandou.

"— Quem disse que quero parar agora?"

Sorriu ao ver a vermelhidão que se apoderou da face daquele vampirinho. Logo continuou com seu trabalho, beijando o peito deste, serpenteando com sua língua, deixando um rastro quente por onde passava.

Levou uma das mãos as pernas deste, as afastando um pouco mais, para ter mais espaço para o que queria fazer. Seus beijos vinham descendo lentamente, em quase uma agonia para o menor de tão vagaroso que fazia a tudo.

Mas queria apreciar cada pedaço, deliciar-se com cada gemido, brincar com aquele ser amado.

Chegou enfim com sua boca ao membro deste, depositando um suave beijo na ponta deste, descendo a extensão com a língua.

"— Ahnnm..." – o moreno arqueou na cama, cravando uma mão com força na cama e a outra nos cabelos deste, empurrando mais.

"— Hibari..." – falou rouco o nome deste.

Todavia em vez de ficar naquele lugar, desceu com sua língua, lambendo-lhe entre as pernas, forçando e umedecendo a entrada deste.

"— Ca-caçador!?"

"— Calma... Eu te deixei bem limpinho..." – respondeu com um ar maroto.

Hibari apenas jogou-se na cama, deixando o outro fazer o que bem entender com seu corpo. Aquele toque quente da língua naquela área sua o estava quase deixando louco, sentia-a forçando seu corpo, umedecendo aquele lugar.

"— Ma-mais..." – um gemido rouco saiu de sua garganta.

Dino parou o que estava fazendo, para olhar o rosto deste. Nunca viu nada tão encantador quanto aquele vampirinho. Os olhos forçando-se a ficar abertos, a boca levemente vermelha e inchada pelos beijos que trocaram, portando um mínimo, mas perceptível sorriso.

"— Te amo..." – declarou-se novamente, dando um ultimo beijo naquele lugar.

Ajoelhou-se na cama em seguida, levando dois dedos a sua boca, lambendo-os bem para poder preparar melhor o menor.

Hibari olhava de cima a baixo o outro, incomodado em ver tanta roupa neste, sentou-se na cama, sobre o olhar curioso do loiro que não parava de molhar os dedos. Suas mãos foram para o fecho da calça deste, abrindo-a rapidamente, já puxando esta para baixo.

"— Tentando me despir?" – dava para notar o divertimento na voz do maior "— Poderia ter pedido..." – parou o que fazia, fazendo menção de levar suas mãos a calça.

"— Não." – respondeu frio, tirando as mãos deste de lá "— Fique quieto."

O vampiro olhou vulpino, segurando o caçador pelos ombros e jogando-o na cama com sua força. Sorriu vitorioso vendo a cara confusa que este fez.

Estava odiando ser tão passivo, ficar gemendo por cada toque, queria fazer o mesmo com o loiro.

"— Você é meu..." – deitou sobre este, indo para sussurrar em seus lábios "— Eu que mando..." – falou baixo, sentindo a boca deste quase tocando a sua.

"— Sim, meu mestre."

Dino não tardou em entrar na brincadeira. Iria fazer as vontades do vampirinho, ver o que este queira fazer, pelo menos um pouco. Afinal a ideia de um caçador sendo obediente a um vampiro era muito tentadora para si.

"— Perfeito..." – sibilou o menor, beijando aqueles lábios tão pertos.

Os dois se perdiam naquele beijo possessivo de ambas as partes. As línguas enroscavam-se, se emaranhando quase como serpentes. Pequenos gemidos saiam das bocas enquanto aquele beijo se aprofundava mais.

As mãos do loiro deslizavam pelas costas do menor em meio aquele beijo, afagando e apertando cada parte deste, puxando-o mais para si.

Uma destas deslizou sorrateiramente para a bunda deste, esgueirando um daqueles dedos úmidos para a entrada, acariciando esta com uma insistência quase pecaminosa.

"— Ahnn!" – Hibari gemeu alto, largando aquela boca "— Qu-quem disse que podia?" – olhou com uma falsa zanga para este.

"— Nunca fui muito obediente." – piscou um dos olhos, de maneira provocante, enfiando aquele dedo um pouco para dentro naquele lugar.

"— Ahn... Dino..." – com muita força de vontade, o vampirinho retirou aquela mão de lá "— Terei que te castigar..."

Dito isto, o menor abaixou-se no peito deste, arranhando com suas presas, fazendo pequenos cortes onde o sangue saia francamente. Sorriu deliciado, começando a lamber o sangue, gemendo baixinho em sentir aquele gosto em sua boca novamente.

Aquele gosto para ele era como mel, entrava em sua boca de um jeito viciante, que o instigava a querer mais. Todavia sabia os limites que podia morder em um humano, olhou sorridente para este, lembrando-se que não tinha pegado tanto sangue na primeira mordida.

Abaixou-se, agora somente beijando o corpo deste, notando um ou outro gemido rouco sair dos lábios do maior. Queria mais, iria o fazer gemer tanto quanto o loiro o fez gemer. Foi descendo com seus beijos até se deparar com a calça deste.

Como já tinha a aberto, somente a puxou junto com a roupa de baixo, saindo um pouco de cima deste para tudo passar pelas pernas. Lambeu os lábios, olhando atentamente para o corpo deste, enquanto jogava as peças de roupa ao lado da cama.

"— Hibari..." – chamou baixo por este, já tentando sentar-se para retomar o controle.

"— Quieto." – empurrou com força este de volta para a cama, aproximando seu rosto deste "— Ainda não lhe castiguei..."

Dino fica mudo, apenas portando um sorriso nos lábios, tinha quase esquecido do jogo de mestre e servo ao ver aqueles olhos, agora já na cor natural, olhando para seu corpo com tanta fome e desejo.

O menor sorriu com a mesma intensidade, deitando-se novamente sobre este, beijando insistentemente o pescoço deste, como se desejasse perfurar-lhe novamente com suas presas.

"— Ainda quer mais?" – Dino falou contente pela ideia.

"— ..." – afastou-se mudo dali, sentando-se no abdômen deste.

"— Não quer?" – olhou curioso, um pouco desapontado.

"— Claro..." – levou uma de suas mãos para trás, acariciando o membro deste.

"— Ahn...!" – gemeu de surpresa e pelo prazer "— Me morde..."

Aquele pedido rouco fora mais do que o suficiente para o vampirinho fazer o que este queria, alongou suas presas rapidamente, olhando para este enquanto passava sua língua no dente pontiagudo.

Um sorriso quase cruel se apoderou de seus lábios, enquanto deslizava para baixo no maior, lambendo-lhe a barriga, descendo pelo umbigo e um pouco mais. Olhou para este, vendo a cara curiosa e até um pouco espantada em sua direção.

"— O que far-aaaahhhh!!" – o loiro não conseguiu terminar sua frase, um gemido longo e rouco saiu de sua boca.

Maldosamente, Hibari o mordeu bem onde passava a artéria femoral, forçando seus dentes a penetrar lentamente. Sugava com força, levando uma mão ao membro deste, masturbando-o em quando se saciava daquele sangue que enchia sua boca, que satisfazia com muito grato sua alma.

Dino agarrou-se quase desesperado ao colchão, não conseguindo parar de gemer, tanto pelas presas do outro em uma parte mais sensível, tanto pelas mãos que se moviam quase afoitamente em seu membro.

O menor afastou lento suas pressas do local, lambendo com insistência em seguida para que cicatrizasse. Soltou um suspiro satisfeito, parando de mover sua mão, olhando atentamente para aqueles olhos cor mel que o loiro possuía.

Lambeu os lábios, apreciando os resquícios daquele plasma, deixando seus dentes no tamanho normal.

"— Não é só seu cheiro que é bom..." – largou-se em cima deste, abraçando-o pelo pescoço "— Seu gosto é maravilhoso..." – revelou baixo, de uma forma quase manhosa.

"— Está satisfeito...?" – falou baixo, tocando com leveza naqueles cabelos negros.

"— ...Não."

"— Então eu lhe satisfarei."

O maior rolou pela cama ficando por cima do outro, olhando com amor naqueles olhos novamente de coloração carmesins, nunca se cansaria de olhar-los assim, e agora principalmente, por saber que o que os deixou desta forma fora seu sangue.

Abaixou-se e beijou levemente aqueles lábios, sentindo o gosto de seu próprio sangue misturado a saliva daquele vampiro. Suas mãos deslizavam pelas formas deste acariciando-o suavemente.

Desceu com suas mãos para o membro do menor, massageando levemente este, começou um leve manuseio, repetindo o ato de minutos atrás, lambendo com insistência seus dedos.

Fora rápido em fazer aquilo, logo já estava úmidos o suficiente então parou de tocar no menor, levando suas mãos para as pernas deste, abrindo-as um pouco para si. Não tardou em esgueirar um dedo de modo devagar naquela entrada, notando que este se retesara pelo invasor.

"— Calma..." – falou doce, somando mais um dedo ao outro.

Movia lentamente aqueles dedos no interior do vampiro, alargando-o, massageando-o. Sempre prestando o máximo de atenção naquele olhar vermelho a lhe fitar. Amava aquela curiosidade típica de um ser da noite.

Logo acrescentou mais um dedo, movendo-o fundo junto com os outros, vendo que este não conseguiu mais olhá-lo, pois fechou os olhos com força deixando um gemido longo de prazer sair de sua boca.

"— Hibari... Seu presente..." – sussurrou baixo o loiro, abrindo mais as pernas deste, encaixando-se ali.

"— Rá-rápido... Eu não aguento mais esperar..." – pediu, cobrindo com seu braço o rosto.

O caçador forçou-se contra a entrada do menor, sentindo a resistência inicial tentar o impedir. Mas com um pouco de técnica, conseguira entrar neste, estocando-o fundo em um único empurrão. Parando apenas quando estava todo dentro deste.

"— Ahnm..." – o moreno gemeu rouco, fechando os olhos com força.

"— Desculpe... Quer que eu pare?"

"— Se parar," – abriu os olhos, encarando-o profundamente "— te morderei até a morte."

O loiro sorriu, segurando-se no menor, em enquanto recuava o seu corpo para logo investir novamente neste

"— Ahhh! Mais!" – gemeu algo, voltando a fechar os olhos.

Não parou mais de investir contra aquele corpo, porém sempre maneirando sua força para não o ferir. Sabia que este ato era inútil, pois o que estava em seus braços era um vampiro, todavia, não queria que este sentisse dor.

Beijava-lhe os ombros e peito, não parando com seus movimentos, deliciado em sentir aquele corpo lhe acolher tão bem, massageando-o enquanto sugava-o mais para si.

Já Hibari, não conseguia fazer outra coisa além de gemer. Não sabia se aquilo era normalmente tão bom ou se ainda era obra da droga em seu corpo, entretanto não era hora para pensar nisto.

Sentia-se quente, completamente preenchido de um vazio que mal sabia existir. Era uma sensação tão boa quanto se alimentar, talvez até melhor. Agarrou-se com força nos ombros do maior, movendo-se de encontro a este, querendo mais contato.

Notando que este parecia não sentir dor, parou de tentar se controlar e começou a investir com força neste, acertando-o fundo e cada vez mais rápido. Levou uma de suas mãos ao membro deste, massageando-o intercalando a leveza e a força.

"— Ah-Ahh... Não-aanwh!" – o menor mordera com força os lábios, contendo-se para não gozar com aquela mão absurdamente quente em seu membro.

"— Calma..." – falou com a voz alterada pelo prazer "— Se está gostando-ahn, pode gozar..."

Mal o vampirinho escutou aquilo, e gozara na mão deste, gemendo alto seu nome, contraindo-se todo, no espasmo do prazer.

Dino fechou os olhos com força, sentindo aquela passagem estreitar-se mais, e logo, com mais algumas estocadas firmes, derreteu-se dentro do menor, chamando o nome deste tal qual o outro fizera.

Ambos agora estavam largados na cama, tentando recuperar o fôlego, o maior saiu de dentro do outro, deitando-se do lado, puxando-o para seu peito.

"— Te amo..." – declarou-se novamente o loiro, acariciando aqueles cabelos negros com carinho.

"— Eu também..." – falou baixo, de olhos fechados, apreciando aquele afago.

"— Como?" – levantou o queixo deste, fazendo o encarar "— O que... Você disse?" – queria ter certeza de que não fora apenas fantasias de sua cabeça.

"— Eu..." – calou-se um pouco, vendo a veemência com quer era observado, não conseguindo evitar em corar "— Eu..."

"— Diga..." – sorriu doce para este, aguardando a frase que tanto queria ouvir, mas que ainda não tinha certeza que era esta "— Diga que me ama..."

O vampiro ficou mudo, ponderando suas palavras. Era algo muito forte a ser dito, principalmente para um ser eterno como era. No entanto, aquele olhar mel lhe olhando com encanto, os lábios deliciosos com um sorriso maroto e alegre.

O amor que este sentia...

O amor que sentia por este...

"— Eu te amo... Dino." – finalmente falara, olhando com igual amor, não escondendo mais este.

O caçador abriu os olhos, espantado, mas logo sorriu abertamente, abraçando com força o menor, trazendo-o mais para si, dando mais um beijo apaixonado em seus lábios, um daqueles que deixavam ambos sem fôlego.

"— Te amo... Meu vampirinho..." – falou brincalhão após o beijo.

Olhou para este, notando que já estava a se 'animar' por causa do beijo que tinham tido. Sorriu deliciado, afinal, teriam a noite toda para retirar a droga, qual que fosse a desculpa o moreno daria depois.

---x.**II**.x---

"— Mukuro-sama... Consegue se mover?" – perguntou Ken, ajoelhado ao lado de Mukuro, preocupado com o estado deste.

Chikusa estava a remover, do outro lado deste, o que prendia o corpo daquele vampiro. Sendo um humano, não seria afetado por aquilo.

"— Maldição... Ele escapou de minhas mãos..." – Mukuro abriu lentamente os olhos, vendo seus servos, um de cada lado.

Olhou de um a outro, admirado em ver aquelas caras em preocupação olhando para sim com tanto zelo e amor.

Sim. Sabia que aqueles dois o amavam, e os usava mesmo assim. Porém, desta vez, realmente se sentiu culpado por ter ignorado este sentimento.

"— Chikusa, Ken..." – chamou ambos, vendo estes lhe observarem obedientemente "—Por que estão comigo...?" – estreitou o olhar "— Vocês sabem que tipo de ser imundo sou." – sentou-se no chão, não tirando os olhos destes "— Fazem tudo isto, pela esperança que eu os transformem em vampiros?"

"— Não!" – respondeu de imediato o loiro, abaixando a vista em seguida.

"— Não..." – o moreno falou baixinho, típico de sua personalidade.

"— Então, me respondam." – esperou a resposta que não veio, sorriu de uma forma até doce para estes "— Tudo bem, eu sei de tudo..."

Dito isto, levou primeiro sua mão a cabeça de Ken, trazendo-a para si, dando um pequeno, mas significativo beijo. Logo que largou este, fez o mesmo com o Chikusa, levantando-se em seguida.

Os dois humanos olhavam-se vermelhos, admirados pelo que tinha acontecido, olharam para o mais velho com uma muda suplica.

"— Vocês sempre serão meus..." – avisou-lhes, sentando-se na cama "— Começaremos por esta noite."

"— Sim." – falaram os dois em uníssono, levantando-se e indo para a cama deste.

Mukuro não precisava daquele vampiro Nobre, tinha tudo tão perto, ao alcance de seus braços que não notou por um bom tempo.

Porém, agora daria a eternidade para aqueles humanos permanecerem ao seu lado.

FIM

19/12/09

* * *

**Nota da autora:**

Buaaa!

Acabou-se mais uma historia com vampiros... Odeio quando isto acontece...

Eu gostei tanto desta FIC, vai para as minhas favoritas XD

Dino estava simplesmente de matar, e o vampirinho estava tão fofo.

Espero que tenham gostado, eu até dei um final feliz para o Mukuro (e eu nem gosto dele)

Tentei caprichar no Lemon e na cena da mordida (ui!) para compensar a demora deste CAP.

O motivo da demora? Não, eu não fiquei de recuperação(na faculdade), só que simplesmente me deu um 'pane' e não conseguia der ideias para o final. Mas acho que isto já está melhor, pois esta fic saiu em dois dias O.O

Espero que tenham gostado desta fic com vampiros e caçadores. Até outra fic de Katekyo Hitman REBORN!

**Comentário da beta: **

Achei esse fim tãão fofo. *fangirl* w  
MIL PERDÕES, É. Eu sei que sou chata, demoro pra betar (principalmente quando estou com cólica) e mudo frequentemente de nome.  
Então é isso, seus madrugadores, cafeínados, drogados e tudo que há por aí, esta é mais uma fic concluída da Toy. ;D  
Então,

**Reviews caem bem, não? *aponta bazooka do Sougo***

**By: Toynako**


End file.
